Aspiring New Generation or Concoction of Doom?
by Neospice21
Summary: Takes place two years after the Vongola find themselves in the future! Tsuna x Kyoko, Gokudera x Haru, and slight Yamamto x Haru.
1. True Confession

Aspiring New Generation, or Concoction of Doom?

CH. 1 True Confession

By: Neospice12

No, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is in no way or form owned by me, except for the plot maybe and some newly added characters. XD

* * *

It's been two years since Tsuna found out he was the new leader of the Mafia gang called the 'Vongola.' He was now 16 years old. He had finally gathered up his nerve to confess to Kyoko-chan. The girl he's had a crush on for the longest of time. Two years...it's been two years since she actually started to look his way. To say his name, to even LOOK at him. Now, he was going to confess to her. This time with everything piece of clothing still on him.

When ever she'd say, "Tsuna-kun," he'd feel like he'd just melt. Melt into a puddle of himself. In the past two years, things were going great. Tsuna was sitting on a hill watching the sunset by himself.

"Tsuna-kun? You said you wanted to talk to me about something right?" Kyoko his object of desire looked upon him with those bright, beautiful eyes of hers. He looked up at her and smiled and patted the patch of grass right next to him.

Haru was just walking around and saw the two there on the hill and walked over.

"Hello Tsu-" She saw Tsuna talking to Kyoko. She overheard it. It was something she really wasn't supposed to hear.

"Ky-kyoko-chan, I've always loved you from the very beginning. Would you like to go out with me an-and by my girl-f-friend?" He asked out of the blue.

Kyoko was taken aback, but smiled. She giggled. "At least you're not in your underwear this time. This isn't a joke like two years ago is it?" She asked.

Tsuna blushed and looked away rubbing the back of his head. "No, I'm being serious this time, and I was serious that time too. Tsuna said seriously looking at her with his heated eyes.

Kyoko gasped and looked into his eyes. It was as if a fire was burning inside of them, a fierce fire that was yet be tamed. This boy in front of her has always been so kind to her, and he was always looking out for her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will. I've liked you for some time too." Kyoko said.

Tsuna smiled, "that's great!" He shouted, happy he finally confessed to her, and didn't seem like he was some kind of weird pervert that runs around in their underwear streaking through the city like most other people thought of him. Haru took a step back and ran off. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on them. She really didn't mean to at all. She ran into the park and sat under a tree. Tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm so stupid, I should've known that Tsuna-san liked Kyoko-chan. She's smart, pretty, and she's no nice. Not like stupid old Haru. I can't believe I've never seen it before." Haru said between her tears. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she dug her face between her knees. She felt so bad for herself. How could she be so stupid as to not realize that Tsuna-san would never feel the same for her as she did him?

"Hey, Haru? Is that you?"

Haru looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes to see who just called her name. She saw Yamamoto Takeshi, otherwise known as the 'Baseball Idiot,' amongst other people. She thought he was very nice. She blushed and wiped her tears away and stopped crying.

"H-hello Yamamoto-kun, why are you out here today?" she asked.

"I was practicing baseball over there. I'm done so I was going to walk home, and I recognized you. Are you ok?" he asked, sitting down right next to her. Haru looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine-desu, you can go home. I assure you that I'm totally fine." Haru said smiling. Yamamoto frowned at her obvious lie. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Haru, I'm your friend, you can tell me what happened." He said, sitting next to her. Haru leaned onto him into his chest and cried. She cried so hard. The Niagara falls was a petty drop from a faucet compared to her tears that were falling down from her face.

"I really didn't mean to eavesdrop on Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan, but I overheard him confessing to her. I really didn't overhear them conversation on purpose I really didn't! I'm so stupid!" Haru cried. Yamamoto softened his look, but a look of pain flashed across his face. He looked down at the crying girl who was against his chest and patted her head and embraced her tightly, not enough to suffocate her, but just enough for her to feel comfortable to stop crying.

His arms seemed to have a nice protected feeling to it. Haru was able to relax in his arms.

"It's alright, Haru. You'll find someone you like in the future, I can assure you. There will be someone who will love you for who you are, and just love every aspect about you. Just give it some time and that person will show himself to you. It'll only be a matter of time. And you're not stupid." Yamamoto said in a nice soothing voice. Haru smiled and nodded her head. She could feel something stirring inside of her chest. Her heart was starting to beat a bit faster than it usually does when she was around him.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun. You're so kind." Haru said wiping away her tears. "You're so nice, it's a wonder why you don't have a girlfriend of your own. Many girls like you, and you're so kind. A girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Haru said. Yamamoto smiled.

"Hey, Haru, are you thirsty? Do you want me to get you anything? After all of that crying you most be thirsty." Yamamoto smiled trying to make her laugh. Haru blushed and smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you very much-desu." Haru said.

"Anything you want in particular? I'll get it for you." Yamamoto said. Haru shook her head.

"Anything is fine with me." She said. Yamamoto nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back then. Stay right here ok?" He said and ran off. Haru sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Who does he think he is? Demanding something like that. Hm...but I do wonder what will happen in the future. Most likely the child would be the next successor. I wouldn't be around for that long. I'd be old and wouldn't be able to perform to the best of my abilities. Maybe, actually no, that would never work out. I have no time to be dealing with petty things like that. Even if I did, who would be willing?" Gokudera was ranting to himself.

"Oi, Haru, what are you doing here? Staring at the sky all day isn't good for you, Haru," he asked the girl that was sitting under the tree.

Haru really wasn't in any mood to put up with his insults today. She looked over at him. "Hello Gokudera-san," she said. Gokudera looked at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? N-not like I care or anything like that," Gokudera said stubbornly, looking away.

"It-it's nothing, really." Haru said, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "I'm ok now. Tsuna-san is finally together with Kyoko-chan." Haru said, smiling, trying to get over the fact that her heart was still heartbroken.

"Oh, I see..." Gokudera said looking at her. "I'm surprised you're not bawling tears like Niagara Falls right about now." Haru puffed her cheeks a little.

"I already did! Well that's not the case! I'm over it, now please stop teasing me." Haru said, glaring at him angrily.

"I'm not making fun of you. It's quite the opposite really. So you got over him huh? Are you sure about that? What would you do if I told you that I liked you?" Gokudera asked.

Haru looked at him with wide eyes. She laughed.

"You're joking right? That's mean to make fun of me at a time like this! But that's funny, something like that coming out of your mouth." Haru chuckled.

Gokudera frowned. He kneeled down so he could be at eye-level with her.

"A joke? What makes you say that? I'm not joking." He put a hand on one side of her head and leaned in making his lips touch hers roughly, but surprisingly passionately.

Haru was utterly speechless. Gokudera broke his lips away from hers. Haru touched her own lips with her hands.

"Ha-hahi..." Was the only thing Haru could say.

"Not 'Hahi,' woman, it's 'I love you too.' You've been striking my fancy for some time now, but I never said anything because if anyone were to find out that I liked you, you could be in danger. I'm sure you know why, so I always was a bit harsh towards you before, and I'm sorry for that. Now that I'm stronger, I'm confident that I can protect you." Gokudera said smiling at her. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said grabbing her hand and pulled her up.

"B-but." Haru was dragged away before she could protest.

Haru smiled and looked at the bright blue sky. She wondered if this was ok. Could she just discard her feelings for Tsuna that easily? Would that make her a bad person? She glanced at Gokudera and looked back up to the sky and sighed. Gokudera heard the outward sigh of distress and looked at her. She decided it couldn't be that bad as long as she really did like him.

"I wonder if that's what Yamamoto-san meant by 'it'll be a matter of time before the person that likes me would come." Haru wondered.

"I don't know." Gokudera said. Haru grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chest. She smiled. Gokudera looked down upon her and smiled. He patted her head.

Yamamoto watched the whole thing.

"When I said that Haru, I meant me." Yamamoto said sadly and he smiled, chuckling to himself silently. He shook his head and rested his head in his hand.

"I knew were weren't meant to be together. She wouldn't ever like an idiot like me. I'm stupid and I'm all about baseball, and that probably ticks her off. Why did I fool myself into thinking I had a chance at getting her to like me?" Yamamoto chuckled in disbelief a tear ran down his face. He leaned against the tree and looked at the sky.

"I wonder if I can life up to those words I told her before. Could I forget about the person I liked and find someone else?" He wondered to himself. He shook his head.

"I don't think It'll be that easy. Kami-san, have I ever done anything to deserve this?" He asked, a couple more tears rolling down his face.

He quickly shook his head and put on a smile. "I'll just have to live on with life."

"Hey, Yamamoto, is that you?"

He looked up to see Tsuna with Kyoko hugging his arm.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled. "I see you finally gathered up the nerve to tell Kyoko how you felt." He nudged him.

Tsuna blushed. "Y-yeah, well I thought that I might as well. It was been 2 years after all, and we both now what's going to happen in 7 more years." Tsuna said.

"What's going to happen, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"A-ah! Oh, it's nothing Kyoko-chan! We're just talking about some boy things. It's nothing to be worried about." Tsuna insisted. Kyoko smiled and nodded her head. Tsuna sighed and looked at Yamamoto.

"What's that in your hand, Yamamoto?" Kyoko asked.

Yamamoto looked down at his hand that clutched the beverage he had retrived for Haru before.

"Oh it's just some kind of sweet drink I saw at this one cake store," he said.

"Oh! I knew that smelled familiar! That's Haru's and my favorite cake shop. It's their new three chocolate swirl mocha cappuccino. That's Haru's favorite drink." Kyoko said.

"I didn't know you liked things like that, Yamamoto." Tsuna said in a joking manner. He laughed.

"Oh, I don't really, do you want it, Kyoko? I didn't drink it or anything." He handed the still piping hot beverage to her. She took it and smiled smelling the scent of chocolate and coffee mixed in together.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. Speaking of Haru, do you know where she is? I want to tell her the good news." Kyoko said. Tsuna tensed a little.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Kyoko-chan?" he asked his new girlfriend. He knew fairly well Haru still had a bit of a crush on him.

"It's ok Tsuna, trust me, she'll be ok. Besides she has some surprising news of her own." Yamamoto said a bit bitterly. His face showed a variety of emotions, which ranged between sadness, pain, anger, and perhaps jealousy?

Tsuna looked at his friend. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok!" Yamamoto barked, taking offense to him thinking that there was something wrong with him. Kyoko gasped and grabbed onto Tsuna's arm in surprise.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just been really rough now lately." Yamamoto apologized looking down at his feet and sighed.

"Yeah I understand." Tsuna nodded. He looked at him. He saw the conflicting emotions across his face and in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good if it made Yamamoto in such a foul mood that he yelled at someone. He really wanted to help his friend, but Yamamoto wouldn't tell him anything so of course he couldn't help if he doesn't know what's wrong in the first place. Tsuna looked at him sadly. Yamamoto noticed his sad look and smiled, putting on his normal smile, but with a slight feel of sadness and regret behind it.

Kyoko fell for it and let go of Tsuna's arm.

"Well, if there's anything bothering you, we're always here to listen." Kyoko said and Tsuna nodded his head quickly in agreement. He agreed full-heartedly.

"Well, either way, you'll find Haru somewhere over there, probably with Gokudera. They left not too long ago. " Yamamoto said.

Tsuna sighed. "Great...won't I just love to hear them arguing the whole entire time while we try to tell them that we're dating." Tsuna said slapping his forehead and shook his head.

With Haru and Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun? So, you actually like me?" Haru asked wanting to make sure he actually did like her and it wasn't some kind of cruel prank.

"Yeah, why?" Gokudera asked, looking at her. She shook her head and looked back at him and remembered back at the park when he kissed her. She blushed hard and looked away.

"Why are you looking away? You should know that it'd make me want you more." Gokudera warned her as he grabbed her chin lightly and moved her chin to make her look at him, as his other arm snaked it's way around her waist.

"Hahi! This is so embarrassing-desu!" Haru's arms were flailing and she was blushing madly. Gokudera chuckled and let her go.

"Ah, Haru-chan!" Kyoko waved to the two who were walking home. Haru turned around and smiled and she waved back.

She looked at Tsuna and smiled too. "Hi Kyoko-chan, how are you today?" Haru asked.

"I'm good, and guess what? Me and Tsuna are dating now." Kyoko said. Haru's smile wavered only for a brief moment, but no one noticed this except for Gokudera who frowned upon her distress.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Kyoko-chan! I have good news myself!" Haru said as joyously as she could, in hopes she could forget about the feelings that were starting to resurface themselves.

Kyoko cocked her head to the side. "Hm? What's the good news?" Kyoko asked taking a sip of the beverage Yamamoto gave her earlier.

Haru smiled and hugged Gokudera's arm. "Me and Gokudera-kun are dating too!" Haru said as Kyoko spit out some of her cappuccino, and Tsuna almost had a heartattack.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Kyoko smiled hugging her friend.

"Yeah that's great! I just thought you two hated each other though." Tsuna said bewilderedly as Kyoko elbowed him in the sides.

"That isn't really nice to say after all they did just get together Tsuna-kun." Kyoko whispered.

"Well we did, but you know we've been in some of the same classes this year, and we've got to know each other better, so I guess we ended up liking each other." Haru smiled.

Kyoko smiled too. "Hey, let's go get a celebratory cake. This occasion calls for a special cake. Two of them." Kyoko giggled. Haru agreed and they both locked their arms together and they skipped to the cake store they loved so much.

"So Gokudera-kun, why I never knew you liked Haru." Tsuna said.

"You know Juudaime, emotions are such a fickle thing, and one can't fully understand them." Gokudera said watching the two girls skipping towards their cake shop. He started walking after them.

"Oh Kyoko, Haru, where are you two girls going?" Bianchi asked.

"We're going to the cake shop, that's about 2 blocks away from here." Kyoko answered.

"What a coincidence, I'm going there too." Bianchi said. "We'll all go together." Bianchi said.

Gokudera stopped in his tracks and stood there. "A-aniki. Maybe I shouldn't go then...but I don't want to leave her alone, it's very dangerous here lately, and that Haru never knows when she's being targeted, she needs work on her self awareness." Gokudera sighed and resumed his walking again. "Man this is going to be annoying." Gokudera cursed under his breath.

"You're really going to go Gokudera-kun? Bianchi's going after all, and you get sick every time you see her." Tsuna said looking at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Juudaime I'll be alright, I'll have to get over it sooner or later right?" Gokudera said as he bumped into something, or someone as a matter of fact.

"Excuse me-oh, Hayato what are you doing here?" Bianchi's voice asked.

Gokudera looked up and started feeling sick to his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up real soon. He grabbed his stomach. "A-aniki." Gokudera said trying to stand his ground, slowly failing his control over his body. He dropped over to his knees. Flashbacks of his 'Eat Your Horrible Sister's Putrid Cooking Before the Performance,' childhood days.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you ok?" Haru asked both of her hands on either side of his face. He looked at her and smiled. She looked angelic in the light. And with her personality she was more of an angel.

"Hey Haru, why do you have a halo over your head?" Tsuna asked. Haru looked at Tsuna skeptically. Gokudera sweat dropped, he really thought it was the light playing tricks on him.

Haru put her hands on the top of her head. "Oh! This Tsuna-san? I made a promise to myself the day I found myself a boyfriend, I'd wear this on my head. It was either this or the tiara." Haru giggled.

Gokudera stood back up and straightened his tie and coughed into his fist. "Well let's go then." Gokudera said grabbing Haru's hand. Surprisingly he recovered quickly from seeing his sister's face. To think after two years he would've gotten over it by then, but sadly fate is against him. Maybe it was Haru who helped him get through the pain in his stomach? He pondered upon this fact and looked at Haru.

"Hey Kyoko, Tsuna, why is Hayato holding her hand? Did something happen?" Bianchi asked looking at the two holding hands.

"They just started going out, like me and Tsuna." Kyoko flashed a bright smile and hugged Tsuna's arm close to her.

Bianchi nodded. "I see, so he thought he could keep this from his wonderful sister." Bianchi said taking out a cake that was fuming purple smoke.

"Hayato, have some of your loving sister's cake in celebration of you and Haru getting together." Bianchi said.

"Bianchi! That's not a good idea!" Tsuna yelled outstretching his hand towards her body that was walking farther away from them.

"Ciaossu." They all heard a familiar voice. There sat an older Reborn. "Reborn!" Bianchi ran over and hugged him. "Oh I missed you so much, where did you go?" She asked.

"I just had to check some things out." Reborn said and patted her cheek and sat on her shoulder. "So did they all finally get together?" Reborn asked. Bianchi nodded her head.

"Really? Where's Yamamoto then?" Reborn asked.

"Yamamoto what do you mean Reborn?" Bianchi stared at him.

Reborn frowned and pulled his hat down so it would cover most of his face. "It's nothing Bianchi, nothing to worry about." Reborn said patting her cheek again.

With Yamamoto

Ding Ding! The door to the Sushi restaurant opened. "Oi! Takashi! So you had a good day at school today? So how's that girl you like? The name was Haru right?" His dad asked while preparing some sushi for the customer right in front of him.

"You have a nice son, he's good looking." The customer said. He was an old man. "Yeah, well I'd say he gets most of his traits from his mother. He gets some of his traits from me too." Yamamoto's dad said smiling.

Yamamoto put a smile on his face. "Yeah I had a good time in school today dad, you know had some good practice swings today in the park. And about the girl I liked...she's with another guy right now." Yamamoto said lowly looking at the ground his bangs covering his eyes.

The eyes showed all the pain he was feeling in his heart at the moment. His heart was going through so much turmoil. His friend took the girl he liked, away, and he felt sort of betrayed. Well it really wasn't his fault, because Gokudera didn't know that he liked her. Yamamoto was going to tell her the truth today, but it was already too late. What surprised him was the person that beat him to it. Who knew that Gokudera liked Haru that way? Actually, no scratch that. He KNEW Gokudera didn't really feel that way. Why, he complains about her ALL the time, and he means like ALL the time.

"Ouch!" He heard his dad holler, which snapped him out of his thoughts. Yamamoto looked at his father and his hand was bleeding. Blood was dripping from his hand. Yamamoto dropped his things and rushed over to his father.

"Dad are you ok?" Yamamoto asked handing his father a towel to get all the blood off and he got some anti-bacterial medicine and some bandages. He helped his father with the cut he got. Never in the 16 years that he's been living with his dad has he EVER cut himself while making sushi.

"Yeah it's ok Takashi, it's just a small little scratch, and what do you mean she's with another guy?" His father asked him curiously.

"It's nothing really." Yamamoto said. "I didn't like her that much anyways." He said. A lie, a big fat ugly lie. He started wiping the blood off of the counter. He suddenly felt hard sharp pain coursing through his right cheek.

His father slapped him HARD across the cheek. "Takashi! Don't you ever lie to your heart! I know darn well how much you liked that girl! Don't try to fool your old man! I was young once, I know what it's like to loose the girl you like. You're going to denial now, don't you go there. It's a hard and painful emotion. And heartbreak isn't something you can take lightly. If that boy she's with is a threat to her, tell her straight out before he hurts her. Fight for the girl you like." His father gave him a speech.

Yamamoto was on the ground looking at the cold floor and all of his father's blood that dripped previously. There was some truth behind his father's words. He felt awful. Not just awful. The word 'awful' couldn't even BEGIN to describe the way he felt right now. It was as if his heart was breaking into little tiny pieces so microscopic it would take him a long time to piece everything back together.

"It seems like you want to tell her your thoughts, but think it'll be odd between the two of you, and you cherish even the smallest amount of contact you both already share together." The old customer said. They both totally forgot that he was there. Yamamoto looked at him, an old man maybe in his' 60's or 70's. Yamamoto nodded.

"Ah young youth...I remember those days, I went through something like that. You remind me a bit of myself back then." He said.

Yamamoto looked at him and smiled. There was no way he was like that old man. "Dangerous times, many battles to be fought, but not just against the HEART, other people as well. Groups if you will, GANGS. Deciding LEADERS, and fighting for POWER." The old man put emphasis on some words.

Yamamoto looked at him curiously. His dad resumed making the sushi for the old man. "You know well what I'm talking about right? Those 'games' that you play. You've seen the light now haven't you?" The old man asked smiling. And what an odd eerie smile that it was.

Yamamoto glanced over to his stuff he dropped a while ago and looked back at the man. "I see so you have a weapon with you am I correct? I can tell by the glimmer in your eyes, the things you've gone through." The man said.

The man put his hand into his pocket and started shuffling around. Yamamoto could hear the obvious sound of metal and steel clanking against each other, he assumed the worse case scenario and dove for his things and got his Shigure Kintoki ready for battle.

The man chuckled. "Man I'm stopping this little act. I'm tired of pretending to be an old man." The guy said and took off his long trench coat. CLICK! "Don't worry this won't take too long, the others are stalking down your friends as we speak.

Yamamoto got defensive and was ready for an attack. "What do you want with us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing really, just the annihilation of the Vongola, and you're the first to go." The man said turning around to reveal his face.

"No way, you're-" Yamamoto gasped.

The man laughed. "Yes I'm amazed that-"

"No, I've never seen you in my life. Who are you again? I don't think I caught your name." Yamamoto asked him to repeat his name.

"I never said my name in the first place!" The man yelled.

"Why did I get assigned to kill you of all people anyways?" The man asked throwing something that looked like a bomb into the room.

When it exploded this big cloud of thick fog covered the whole room. They all ran out of the room trying to escape from the smoke. "Damn! Dad, are you alright?" Yamamoto yelled over the smoke that was slowly evaporating out of the house.

Yamamoto looked inside of the building to see a figure in there. When the smoke cleared, his dad was on the ground, and it didn't look like he was breathing either.

"Dad..." Yamamoto said slowly. He heard a beep behind him.

"Yeah, I took care of the dad. I'll move on to the Rain Guardian now." The man said.

"You won't be getting that chance, I'll kill you." Yamamoto said angrily. He was dead serious about killing the man.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The man said smiling evilly.

"Haru, get down!" Gokudera pushed Haru out of the way. A dagger full of poison came down just where Haru was standing.

"Che, I almost had her too. No matter I won't miss the next time." Everyone looked around.

Reborn had a frown upon his face. "Tsuna, it's your job as the boss to protect your family." Reborn said looking at him.

Tsuna nodded his head and put on his gloves where he always had in his pocket and put a blue pellet in his mouth. In a matter of seconds, an orange fire embedded itself on his forehead.

"Gokudera, Bianchi, let's go. Haru, Kyoko you two stay here, it's too dangerous for you too." Tsuna said looking up at the trees.

"I know you're there, show yourself! Before I go and blow you out of there!" Gokudera screamed throwing his dynamite at the trees.

"He really didn't give them much time to come out did he?" Kyoko asked and Haru shook her head.

"Hahi! Haru just realized it's dangerous here! Come on, let's get out of here Kyoko-chan." Haru said grabbing her arm and went somewhere safer.

Reborn followed after them to make sure they'd be ok. "Haru, into that building right there." Reborn said. Haru nodded and ran inside of the building with Kyoko, and they hid.

"Haru, after all of this, we have some things we have to talk about." Reborn said to her.

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry I was a failure in knowing my life was in danger." Haru apologized.

"It' alright, you've always been like that, you just have to work on your awareness levels is all. You'll soon get the hang of it. You've gotten a lot better though." Reborn said.

"Really? Haru had really improved? I'm so happy desu!" Haru cheered and clamped her hand over her mouth. "It's no time to be all happy desu. Kyoko-chan, if anything happens, you have to run as fast as you can alright?" Haru asked.

Kyoko nodded her head. "Alright, do you think Tsuna-kun and the others are ok?" Kyoko asked.

Haru looked at her uncertainly and looked at Reborn. "Reborn-san what do you think?" She asked, scared about the answer she was going to get.

Reborn shook his head. Kyoko and Haru gasped tears threatening to come pouring out of their eyes. "Everyone else in the family is being attacked. I just hope Lambo and I-pin are doing ok. They're probably both fighting their hardest to protect Mama." Reborn said.

"Mrs. Sawada is in trouble?" Both girls asked.

"Yes she is, but it's nothing Lambo and I-pin can handle. They'll be just fine, Lemetsu is in town today, so he's still at home, he'd never let anything happen to his precious Nanao-chan." Reborn said tipping his hat down, so the rim would cover his never blinking eyes.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter for now. I hope it's decent. It's pretty bad I know, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. My friends in school have inspired me, so I decided to turn it into a Fanfic. Well I hope you liked it! ^0^


	2. Reunited Families

CH. 2 Reunited Families

To anyone that is still reading this, I thank you! :D My story isn't all that great, so thanks for reading!

* * *

"Tsuna-san, Bianchi-san, and Gokudera-kun...please be safe." Haru said quietly.

"They'll be just fine Haru, after all they are the members of the strongest mafia gang in Italy." Reborn said patting her arm.

Kyoko was staring at the floor. She was scared. Not only for her life, but for Tsuna's as well.

Oh don't get her wrong, she cared for everyone else too, but right now Tsuna was her main worry.

Haru sniffed the air. "That's funny..." Haru said softly.

Reborn and Kyoko looked at her.

"Haru smells three chocolate swirl mocha cappuccino." Haru said oddly while sniffing the air again.

The rich chocolaty aroma filled her nose with its wonderful scent. She almost lost herself in its aroma.

"Kyoko-chan? Where did you get that?" Haru asked curiously.

"Oh Yamamoto-kun gave it to me." Kyoko smiled.

Haru slapped her forehead. "Hahi! Haru is so stupid desu! Haru forgot all about Yamamoto-kun! Haru is so stupid!" Haru started beating herself up.

Reborn looked at her knowing what she was thinking of.

"You can't go out there Haru." Reborn said calmly.

"But I have to! Yamamoto-kun must be so angry with me." Haru protested.

Reborn sighed. "Well at least take these with you." Reborn said tossing her two things.

Haru caught them and put them into her bag. "Thank you Reborn! Please take care of Kyoko-chan. I'll be back soon, so don't worry a bit." Haru saluted and she ran out.

Haru ran past Bianchi, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

Gokudera noticed her run by, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to attract any unneeded attention to her. Besides, Juudaime was on the battlefield, he was not going to leave him. Even if she was his girlfriend.

He just hoped that she'd be safe, and he had absolute confidence that she would be. Ok no, scratch that. She'd probably find herself a bazooka, and think that it's some kind of garbage can, and end up shooting herself.

Gokudera frowned and muttered her name under his breath. "Is looking away an invitation for me to kill you? Ush shi shi shi." A shrill voice asked.

"Like you can kill me, as long as Juudaime is on the field, I'll never go down." Gokudera said with a lot of confidence behind his words backing them up.

"I guess we'll just have to get rid of him first!" Another voice screamed as a red laser made out of pure fire collided against Tsuna's chest, making him fly into a building.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?" Gokudera asked taking a step towards his boss, but a knife came in between him and his boss.

"You're fighting me right now, leaving a cockroach like you alive made me itch all over. You made me spill my royal blood, and you must be punished. Ush shi shi shi." The shrill voice chuckled.

"Belphegor! Come out and show your cowardly face!" Gokudera shouted.

**With Haru and Yamamoto**

Haru kept running until she found herself in front of Yamamoto's family sushi restaurant.

"Hahi! I found Yamamoto-kun." She hid behind a tree and watched what ever was going on at the moment.

"Hey, what are you doing over here? Are you spying on us?" A voice said and grabbed her ponytail.

"Hahi! Let go of Haru's hair, Desu!" Haru shouted and tried to hit the person behind her and failed horribly.

"Hey Squalo! I found this cute little girlie. Can I play with her?" He asked.

Squalo turned around. "Voi! I'm in the middle of something! Just go and play with her." Squalo said smirking and looked at Yamamoto.

"Haru..." Yamamoto whispered her name.

"Oh? So this is the girl? Hey Lussaria, have as much fun as you want. Go crazy with her." Squalo told his oddly shaved comrade.

"Hm...I wonder what I should do to her first." He wondered looking at Haru smirking and leaned towards her face.

"Don't touch her." Yamamoto threatened glaring at him.

"Oh the cute little boy just threatened me Squalo. Can I punish him? I promise that I won't pummel him too much." Lussaria whined.

Squalo rolled his eyes. "This little brat is mine. Go and play with her instead." Squalo said.

"Do anything to her and you die." Yamamoto said gripping the hilt of the sword tightly.

"Fine, we'll make a deal with you. If you drop your sword and be good, we'll let her go." Squalo said.

Haru was struggling in Lussaria's grasp. "Yamamoto-san, don't do it! Haru will be alright." Haru yelled frantically.

Lussaria tugged on her hair making her squeak in surprise.

'What is Gokudera doing? Why did he let Haru into danger like this?' Yamamoto thought in his head, and dropped his sword not wanting Haru to get involved with a dangerous fight.

"Yamamoto-kun! Don't do it for Haru's sake!" Haru yelled again, more frantically.

Yamamoto looked at her and gave her a smile. "I'll be fine Haru." He said as Squalo stabbed him in the stomach.

Yamamoto fell onto his knees, and he grabbed his stomach in pain. Blood seeping through the crevices of his fingers.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Haru screamed.

**With Lambo and I-pin**

"Lambo! We have to save Mama!" Lambo screamed at him.

"I know that, but we have to get him away from the house first!" Lambo said tailing right behind her.

An electric shock came crashing down and hit I-pin.

She let out a small little cry of pain and fell over with a thud. I-pin was then rendered unconscious.

"Oi! I-pin! Hey! You can't hurt I-pin! Only I can push her around!" Lambo started going on a rampage.

"Nice to see you again you little cow, but this time I won't loose to you." Leviathan said smirking evilly.

Lambo was picking his nose. "Lambo-sama doesn't remember you." Lambo said flicking his booger at Leviathan.

Leviathan's eyes twitched and looked at his jacket, to see where Lambo's booger had stuck.

"There's no way I'll loose to a stupid cow." Leviathan said shaking his fist.

"Oh yeah? Well Lambo-sama won't loose to you either! You're stupid and Ugly! Lambo-sama is cooler than you so Lambo-sama will win!" Lambo threw another hissy fit.

"I'll kill you!" Leviathan shouted spreading out all of his umbrellas.

"Lambo-san's Elettrico Cuoio will render your umbrella thingies useless!" Lambo yelled a false threat.

"I'll just give you a shock that you can't possibly come back from. I'll burn you to a crisp." He smirked.

"We-well...Ah heck I can't do this!" Lambo shouted and got out his bazooka and jumped into it.

"What? AGAIN! I'll just have to deal with the other whiny brat then." Leviathan said coolly.

The smoke cleared and a 17-year-old Lambo came out from the smoke. "Huh? What? I was about to take my shower and now I'm out here. Really I got to scold that kid and tell him to stop doing that. He has to fight his own fights." Lambo shook his hand through his black curly tresses.

Leviathan looked at Lambo and started to prepare his attack again.

"Oh wait...I can't talk to myself though, how will that work? Maybe I should give a letter to my past self to the Vongola?" Lambo wondered to himself and sneezed, shivering because he had no shirt or pants on.

"If you're done talking to yourself, DIE!" Leviathan shouted at he sent out a huge blast of Electricity. Lambo jumped away and picked up I-pin.

"First time that I've had to save her. It feels good to be saving her, instead of it being the other way around." Lambo smiled and put her down on the ground in a clearing.

He smiled at her. "She's still as cute as she is now." Lambo smiled and looked at Leviathan looking for him thinking that he already won the battle.

He went back. "Well, well, I guess I have to fight you again huh? I remember I had trouble with you last time two years ago, but I won't this time. "Tunder set! Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo attached his little horns onto his head.

He leaned forward and charged for Leviathan, not knowing that Leviathan's attack was fully charged. Lambo got hit with his powerful electric attack.

Lambo screamed in pain.

Leviathan turned around. "My Electric powers got much stronger from then. Too bad Leader couldn't see this beautiful light." Leviathan moped.

Lambo kneeled down to his knees and leaned on the ground with his one hand and noticed something interesting.

**With Gokudera, Tsuna, And Bianchi.**

"Ushi shi shi shi. I didn't know you were so eager to die." Belphegor said jumping down from his tree.

"Good to see you again Vongola." Xanxus said jumping down as well.

"Xanxus. What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing just your lives." Xanxus said smirking.

They both charged at each other with their flames.

Bianchi and Gokudera were standing next to each other ready to fight Belphegor.

Bianchi was being blinded by the sun reflecting off of Belphegor's tiara, so Bianchi put on sunglasses to block the brightness of the sun from her eyes.

"Hayato, you and me will work together." She said.

Gokudera refused to look at her. "No, this is my fight only, I don't need your help. Go help someone else. I don't need you." Gokudera said getting out his dynamites igniting them.

"Hayato, I WILL help you no matter what you say. I'm your sister, your family. You're real family. I will help you." She said while slapping him across the face.

"I thought that Yamamoto smacked some sense into you in the future! At least that's what Reborn told me. Is that all a lie? You want to cause more trouble for Tsuna?" She asked.

Gokudera looked at his sister and shook his head.

"Fine I'll let you help me but I won't like it." He said getting his dynamites ready again.

Bianchi smiled and got out her cakes ready.

"Die Belphegor! Rocket bombs!" Gokudera yelled throwing his dynamites.

The dynamites started flying and changed directions twice.

"Again with this trick?" He laughed and dodged all of them and stepped on something squishy.

He looked at his foot and it was sizzling. He jumped away and a bomb hit him.

Smoke covered him. "Ushi shi shi shi! Blood! My royal blood!" They all heard him scream.

"You're dead!" Belphegor screamed with all of his knives surrounding him.

"By the way, we have other operatives hunting down the people that ran away. Those girls and the Arcobelano will be facing trouble soon." Belphegor said.

"Reborn!" Bianchi started to get very worried.

"Aniki, go and protect them. I can handle him. I fought him before, so I can take him on." Gokudera said getting more of his dynamites out.

She nodded her head and ran out of the battlefield.

Gokudera and Belphegor had a stare down. "You're going down." Gokudera said throwing his bombs in the air as Belphegor threw his knives.

From the corner of Gokudera's eye, he could see something coming closer to them. He heard some kind of tune that was getting louder and louder as time passed by.

"Midori, Tanabiku! Namimori no! Dai naku shou naku! Nami ga Ii!" A little yellow ball flew by and was flying into the middle of the battlefield without knowing it.

Gokudera recognized the yellow fluff of feathers. "Hibird! Out of the way!" Gokudera yelled.

He didn't want to know what Hibari would do to him if he found out he hurt Hibird. He shivered just thinking about it.

Hibird stopped to look at Gokudera who was yelling at him. "Gokudera." Hibird chirped and got hit with the attacks and dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Hibird, don't go off to far. Who knows what danger lurks around here for a small creature like you." He said coldly and saw Hibird falling down.

Hibiri instantly jumped towards Hibird and caught it. Hibird got out one of his tonfas and glared at Gokudera and Belphegor.

"Hibird...poor little innocent creature." Hibari walked towards a bench nearby and placed the hurt Hibird upon it. With his other hand free, he got our his secondary Tonfa.

"I will bite who ever did this to death." He said spinning his tonfas wildly an angry aura surrounded his very being.

**With Haru and Yamamoto**

"Why are you crying for me?" Yamamoto asked giving her a weak smile.

Haru was crying and she kicked Lussaria where the sun doesn't shine.

Lussaria instantly kneeled over in pain, holding his aching private part.

"Y-you wench! I'll get you for that!" He cursed at her going into beetle position.

Haru glared at him. "Taking advantage of a girl when she's defenseless is wrong, desu! Hasn't your mother ever told you to be nice to girls?" She scolded him.

"Yamamoto, are you ok?" She asked running towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" Yamamoto screamed.

"B-but Yamamoto-kun your hurt." Haru stopped in her place and looked at him painfully.

"Don't come any closer, or you'll get hurt too." Yamamoto said and grabbed his bamboo sword next to him and stood up.

Haru nodded and stayed in her place. She looked into her purse and saw the items that Reborn gave to her. Haru took them out of her purse and inspected them.

In her hands was a gun and some kind of capsule with a button on the side of it.

Yamamoto saw that Haru was safe and quickly grabbed his bamboo stick, got back into his stance. He had a burning fire of passion burning in his eyes.

Squalo took a big leap backwards. Yamamoto was furious, and it seemed that he had an intention for blood in his eyes. He was angry that they put Haru in danger.

Yamamoto ran towards Squalo, until he heard a click and a small shriek.

He stopped running and looked at Haru.

"You will pay for that!" Lussaria yelled taking the gun from her hand and pointed it at her head.

"Wait, Lussaria don't!" Squalo yelled, but it was too late. Lussaria already pulled the trigger.

BOOM! Haru then fell lifelessly onto the ground.

Yamamoto just stood there in horror watching the person he liked dying right in front of him.

"Crap, we weren't suppose to kill any outsiders..." Squalo muttered under his breath.

Yamamoto started shaking. "That's it. Squalo you're dead." Yamamoto said angrily with tears forming at the side of his eyes.

"Che, NOW of all times he remembers who I am." Squalo muttered, and turned his head over to him, but Yamamoto wasn't there anymore, but right next to him.

He drew his sword already and was about to strike. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Shigure Souen Style, 8th offensive form, pouring rain!" Yamamoto caught Squalo off guard and he was able to make a successful blow, cutting him 4 times across his stomach.

Squalo fell onto the ground holding his side. "Damn, you got better over these past two years. If you were going to react like this, I would've killed her off sooner." Squalo smirked.

Yamamoto glared at him. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Yamamoto yelled his, sword movement didn't get messier or slower, but on the contrary, it got faster and more precise.

**With Gokudera, Tsuna and Hibari**

"I will avenge my Hibird! Come out you little yellow bird murderer! I'll kill you for disturbing my peace of mind!" Hibari threatened.

Gokudera and Belphegor looked at each other and pointed to the other. "It was him!" They both shouted.

"What! It wasn't me! It was you!" They both shouted in unison again.

"To me you both did it." Hibari said looking back at Hibird and noticed something in Hibird's wing. It was a small knife. Hibari looked at Belphegor.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said charging at Belphegor and started bombarding him with his shift murderous movements hitting him repeatedly in the face.

Hibari first smacked him in the face, and used his other arm to hit under Belphegor's chin with the top of the tonfa.

Hibari spun around and kicked Belphegor in the stomach causing him to loose his balance and spit out some blood.

Hibari clicked the button on his tonfa, revealing the hidden chains inside of them. He spun his tonfas wildly, making the chain latch itself onto Belphegor's shirt so Hibari could pull him back up arm and fling him over his shoulder.

Gokudera winced when he watched the fight. He could hear some cracks from Belphegor's body every time Hibari hit him.

Hibari moved to fast for Belphegor to react to him.

Hibari wiped off the blood off of his tonfas. "Hi-Hibari." Hibari heard from behind him.

He saw the little bird limping towards him. "Don't move Hibird. I'll take to you someone that can help you." Hibari said worriedly and ran off.

Gokudera looked at him oddly. "He has troubles with helping us, but has no troubles beating up anyone for a bird?" Gokudera said staring at him run off.

"You got better, Trash!" Xanxus laughed.

"Tell me what you're going to do with Kyoko." Tsuna said getting ready to hit him with a powerful blow full of fire if he had too.

"We won't be doing anything. Belphegor just bluffed, because he wanted to watch them squirm." Xanxus said shooting Tsuna with his guns.

Tsuna absorbed the fire and used it to boost his own energy.

"I will beat you down this time." Tsuna said.

Gokudera was busy watching his boss in awe. "Juudaime, you are the coolest!" Gokudera said happily watching the two fight.

**With Lambo and I-pin**

He shifted his body around and pushed the electricity away from his body. He got the general idea of how his 25-year-old self was able to perform the Elettrico Reversal.

He was only able to get rid of half of the electricity surging through his body.

"That actually hurt." Lambo said calmly. He wasn't crying, but he was secretly crying on the inside.

The electricity flowing through his body charged the horns on his head with even electric power than they usually had.

"Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo charged at him again.

"You can't get me with that. I'll just dodge you or block the attack." He said.

Leviathan charged up for his attack again, but all the electricity was being drawn by Lambo's horns. The electricity seemed to be attracted by the immense power Lambo had in his horns.

"N-no, that's impossible." Leviathan said in horror.

"What can I say? Electricty is my element to control. This time I'll finish you off." Lambo said and hit Leviathan directly.

Leviathan fell onto the ground. He looked as if he was dead. Lambo smiled and went back for I-pin.

I-pin woke up and bolted into action. Lambo steadied her down in his arms.

"Calm down there I-pin. Everything is ok." Lambo said calmly.

"Lambo what you do here? What happened to ugly cow?" I-pin asked.

Lambo smiled at her and patted her head. "Cow's aren't ugly. You're looking at a pretty handsome one right now. And for Leviathan I took care of him already. Are you ok? When I came you were knocked out." Lambo asked her worriedly.

"I-pin is ok, thank you Lambo." I-pin smiled.

Lambo looked at her. "Five minutes are almost over now. Before I go I'll give you something." Lambo said smiling.

I-pin looked at him confusedly and he kissed her forehead.

She blushed and POOF! She dropped to the ground and the Lambo she knew and HATED was back.

"Lambo! You idiot!" She smacked him.

"Oi! What did I do? Lambo-sama didn't do anything! Lambo-sama demands an apology!" Lambo screamed waving his arms in the air.

I-pin blushed again and she ran off to Tsuna's house to see if Nanao was ok.

"Hey! Don't run away from me! Get back here!" Lambo chased after her.

**With Haru and Yamamoto**

"REBORN!" Haru jumped up and her clothes started to disappear.

Yamamoto saw that Haru was alive, it looked like she was going to beat up Lussaria, but what was the most surprising was that she was almost naked!

He blushed and looked away. Squalo took his chance and charged at Yamamoto.

Unfortunately Yamamoto never dropped his guard. "Shigure Souen Style, 5th offensive form, Early Summer Rain!" Yamamoto switched the sword in his hands and he slashed Squalo in his stomach.

Squalo fell down to his knees.

"H-hey, Squalo is she a zombie? A mummy? Alien!" Lussaria started to run away.

"You baby! And Aliens don't exist!" Squalo yelled after him.

Haru stared at Lussaria running away and she clicked the button on the capsule Reborn gave to her. The sides of the capsule extended until it was a long stick. Reborn gave her a red bo-staff. "Come back you stupid pervert! I'll make you pay!" She chased him, and used the bo-staff to vault herself in front of him.

Haru smacked him in the chin and he instantly fainted. Haru looked at him and blinked twice.

"That's it! You are a horrible VILLAIN!" Haru yelled and looked at a big rock near by.

She threw the rock on top of him and sat on it.

The flame on Haru's head went away and she looked around. "Hahi? What is Haru doing here?" Haru asked herself.

"Hahi! Why is Haru naked! Ah! A pervert! I bet it was all his doing! Punishment!" Haru started whacking him with a stick she randomly found.

"I'll teach you to take advantage of woman like that! You are a filthy person!" Haru screamed.

Squalo admitted his defeat, and Yamamoto started his search for Haru.

"Haru? Where are you?" Yamamoto asked seeing no sign of her, except for the Lussaria she beat up on the ground.

"D-don't look over here! Haru is not decent!" Haru screamed behind a bush.

Yamamoto smiled and gave her his jacket. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun." Haru smiled. The boy in front of her suddenly hugged her.

"You know it was really dangerous here. I really thought you died back there." Yamamoto said hugging her tighter.

"Haru is so sorry. She left Yamamoto when he was helping her." Haru said starting to tear up.

"It's ok Haru." Yamamoto smiled and patted her head.

"Oh, by the way, how is your father today? I didn't see him when you were fighting." Haru asked.

Yamamoto stiffened and let her go and ran towards the family restaurant.

Haru ran after him. Haru kneeled next to his father and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yamamoto asked slightly angry. Even if he liked her, he wouldn't take someone laughing at his father's 'death' too lightly.

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry!" Haru bowed down and hit her head on the ground.

"Haru was just laughing at Yamamoto dad's horrible acting skills in sleeping. Were you both practicing for a play?" Haru asked.

"What are you talking about? Sleeping? Oyaji?" Yamamoto poked his father's side making him twitch.

"Oyaji! How could you trick me like that!" Yamamoto yelled at him.

"Ah...sorry about that Yamamoto, you see Squalo was talking to me earlier and told me about his little plan, and I went along with it. It does my old heart good to see my son be so proficient with the Shigure Souen style." His dad said dramatically.

Haru giggled. "Yamamoto-kun, your father is funny. You have a nice caring father." She said.

"Hey Yamamoto, is this the girl?" His father asked.

Yamamoto blushed a little and smacked his father in the back of the head.

"Shut up Oyaji." Yamamoto said blushing a little.

"Oh, so I was right." His father smiled brightly. "Hey Squalo wanna come back in for the sushi you ordered?" His father asked.

"But he just attacked your son. Is it ok to offer him sushi?" Haru asked.

"Yeah sure it is. He's a hungry customer. And a friend of Yamamoto's is a friend of mine." His father said.

Haru sweatdropped. "This family so weird, desu." Haru whispered to herself, watching his father go and prepare some sushi.

Squalo picked himself up. "I didn't think it was going to end this way. I hate to admit it but you beat me again, little brat." Squalo said using his sword hand to help him up.

"Ha ha! You really surprised me back there. I had no clue it was you! You looked so different!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"I can't believe you couldn't recognize me! And I haven't changed a bit!" Squalo yelled.

"Well that big mole on the side of your nose made you look different I guess." Yamamoto said.

"Mole? What mole?" Squalo touched the side of his nose.

Haru looked at him and laughed. "Yam-Yamamoto-kun. Th-that isn't a mole! That's a booger!" Haru fell onto her back and laughed hysterically.

Squalo blushed and turned around flicking it off the side of his nose.

Yamamoto laughed at Squalo too.

"Shut up the both of you or I'll kill you both!" Squalo yelled threatingly.

"Oh! Both of you are hurt! I have to treat your wounds." Haru stopped laughing and started digging into her purse and got out a first aid kit.

"You carry that thing with you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well every time you boys go to your 'sumo wrestling tournaments', you always come back in bad conditions. You all always worry Haru and Kyoko-chan." Haru said sadly.

"I'm sorry Haru." Yamamoto said smiling apologetically at her.

Haru smiled back. "Now both of you take of your shirts." She ordered the both of them.

**With Tsuna and Xanxus**

"What's the matter Vongola, too scared to fight me head on?" Xanxus mocked him chasing Tsuna around in circles in the air.

Gokudera was cheering his boss on.

"Gokudera go check on the others." Tsuna said.

"Roger, Juudaime!" Gokudera saluted and ran off in the direction Haru ran off earlier.

"Now that he's gone, we're free to go all out." Tsuna said.

Xanxus smirked evilly. "That's what I wanted to hear!" He shouted and shot a laser of fire towards Tsuna.

Tsuna rotated his arms in opposite directions, and touched his thumbs with the side of the opposite hand, forming a rectangular shape, and the fire on the top of his head flickered.

"That wont work! The fire is so hot, it'll burn you before it comes close enough for you to absorb it!" Xanxus screamed.

Indeed, the fire was not even 15 feet away, and Tsuna felt like he was in an oven. And Tsuna was the cookies in the oven.

Tsuna frowned and flew out of the way trying to divert from the flames.

Xanxus keep firing at Tsuna wildly. He was determined to hit Tsuna down.

"Die Trash!" Xanxus yelled aiming for Tsuna and fired.

Tsuna let out his own fire, and tried to force Xanxus's fire backwards, but it failed.

The fire surrounded Tsuna's body and engulfed him.

Tsuna fell down to the ground.

Xanxus calmly walked over to Tsuna and laughed.

"See that Trash? You were lucky last time. You're not match-" He stopped talking when his fire was slowly dying away and get engulfed by ice.

"W-what? Impossible! There's no way you would be able to stand the heat of those flames!" Xanxus watched as his flames get eaten away with dread.

Tsuna broke through the ice, clenching his fists into a ball, with orange deadly fire surrounding them.

"Zero point breakthrough was a success. Now, you're through Xanxus." Tsuna said uppercutting Xanxus in the chin.

Xanxus flew high into the sky.

Tsuna stood still, cupping on of his hands other the other one with his arms going at a diagonal tilt.

He slowly extended his arms outwards opposite of each other.

"Version, Vongola Ring...X-burner!" Tsuna fired his attack he learned in the future.

Xanxus stared at the attack in awe, and wasn't able to escape.

He was engulfed by the bright red fire and fell onto the ground.

"I-admit my defeat. T-rash. You win this time." Xanxus said weakly and fell unconscious.

**At Yamamoto's Family Restaurant.**

"You want us to do what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Take of your shirts. NOW." Haru demanded.

Squalo and Yamamoto looked at each other and did as they were told.

Haru looked at their wounds. "Yamamoto-kun's wounds are pretty deep, but Squalo has a lot more that cover more of his body." Haru said and started to wipe off all of the blood off of them.

Haru lightly dabbed medicine on their wounds. Squalo sat still and winced every time she touched his wounds with the cotton ball.

Yamamoto complained and tried to run away from her.

"Yamamoto-kun! Don't run away!" Haru had to pin him down to get all of the medicine and the disinfectant on his wounds.

"Haru is sorry Yamamoto-kun got hurt because of Haru." She said silently and threw away the bloody cotton fluffs.

Yamamoto's look hardened a little. "Haru it's ok. It's not your fault. Why did Gokudera let you go off like that though?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well Haru remembered that she left you in the park and Haru asked Reborn if Haru could look for you. Haru didn't know you were in trouble too. Honest Haru didn't." Haru said stretching out the bandages and wrapped them around both of Squalo's and Yamamoto's waists.

Haru dressed up their wounds, and when she was done, she made them rest in a room.

She walked outside and remembered about Lussaria. "I guess I should help him too." She sighed.

She was walking and she bumped into Hibari.

"Move out of the way or else I'll bite you too." Hibari said holding the tonfa to her neck.

Haru looked in Hibari's hand.

"Oh Hibird! It's hurt! Come here, I'll help it." Haru said dragging him inside.

Kyouya followed her, putting his pride aside for the sake of his little yellow friend.

Haru used this as an excuse to let Lussaria suffer out there for a bit longer.

Haru ran inside and got out the supplies she'd need to help Hibird.

"Ok Hibari-san set Hibird down right here." Haru said.

He set Hibird down and Haru started inspecting it.

She winced at all of the blood covering its yellow feathers. It was all covered in a dark crimson color.

She started to wash off some of the blood to see where all of the injuries resided and she sighed.

"It's better than I thought it was. Hibird has small little injuries on both sides." Haru said lightly dabbing some medicine on the injuries.

"Sorry Hibird it might sting, but it'll help with the wounds." She said and wrapped the bird up, and made some splints so it wouldn't try to fly and reopen its wounds.

"Is...Hibird going to be alright?" He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"He'll be just fine. Just let him rest and give him plenty of the food that birds like to eat and he'll be ok. Just keep him away from those cats." Haru advised, thinking that a cat did this to him since she couldn't think of any other reason for Hibird getting hurt.

She picked up Hibird gently and petted it. "You have a good caring friend Hibird." Haru petted its head with her index finger and handed Hibird back to Hibari.

He took it back and looked at it. He wrapped his arms around it like he was hugging the thing. Haru giggled at his soft side towards the animal.

"...Thank you." Hibari muttered softly and walked off.

"If your worried about Tsuna and Gokudera, both are doing fine so don't worry about them." Hibari said as if he read her mind.

Haru thanked him. "At least until I'm done with them. They destroyed the peace of my mind." Hibari said.

Haru laughed nervously and watched him walk off with yet another of her patients for the day.

**In the Tsunayoshi household**

"Mama! Is Mama alright?" I-pin asked jumping on Nanao's lap.

Nanao chuckled and patted her head. "I'm alright I-pin. Are you hungry? I'll go make something to eat." Nanao said standing up and walked to the kitchen.

"Nanao-chan! Come back soon! I'll miss you!" Lemistu whined.

"Seriously, I'll be in the kitchen. You don't have to whine all that much. I can see where Tsuna got all of his whining from." Nanao shook her head.

Lambo kicked the door open and ran inside.

He tripped over the carpet and started rolling.

He was rolling towards I-pin, and WHAM! He crashed right into I-pin.

I-pin was on top of him. "Lambo! Running in the house is dangerous!" I-pin scolded him.

"B-but, Lambo-sama wanted an apology! Lambo-sama demands it!" Lambo cried.

I-pin shook her head and jumped off of him. She looked at him and frowned.

"Lambo won't get apology. Lambo ruined chances of I-pin getting married." I-pin accused Lambo.

"What? Lambo-sama didn't do anything! You hit Lambo-sama! It's not fair!" Lambo flailed his arms around again.

"Shut up idiot." Reborn said as he kicked Lambo in the face.

"Lambo! Are you ok?" I-pin ran to his side seeing that he was knocked out.

I-pin laughed and put his big fluffy afro head on her lap.

"Mrs. Tsunayoshi? Are you ok?" Kyoko asked when she walked into the house.

"Oh Kyoko-chan! Yes, I'm all right. My husband protected me." Nanao said happily hugging her husband with a spatula in her hand.

"Re-Reborn! I found you! Oh, I was so worried about you!" Bianchi hugged Reborn rubbing her cheek against his baby ones.

"Bianchi, how are the others doing?" Reborn asked.

"Gokudera was doing fine, and Tsuna was doing well against Xanxus." Bianchi said.

"Getting innocent people in this mess...they went too far." Reborn said angrily.

"Reborn, do you know why the Varia are attacking us again?" Bianchi asked.

"Yes I do, but I'll reveal the reason behind that later once everyone else calms down." Reborn said referring to Kyoko.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll try to have the next one out soon!


	3. Two Busy Nurses

CH. 3 Two Busy Nurses

Well here is chapter 3! I hope that you like it! Thank you for Anyone that is still reading this! ^^

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Hey, Haru are you up of for some sushi?" Takeshi's dad asked her.

"Yes please." Haru smiled and watched him prepare the sushi with skill only years of practicing could accomplish.

"Oh can you please give the two boys these dishes for them? They must be hungry with all of that playing they did today." He asked her.

Haru chuckled. "I think your right, and I'd gladly do so." Haru said.

She took the two dishes and walked to the room they were both put in.

"Here's sushi for you two." Haru said and put down the plates.

Yamamoto smiled at her and Squalo looked at her with a certain look in his eye.

"I don't get it. What is it about her? You could do better than that." Squalo whispered. Yamamoto glared at Squalo who was lying right next to him.

"Don't say those kinds of things about Haru. She is a great person who I'd love to be with, but can't. She's already with someone else." He said looking up at the ceiling with a smile. If one looked at him, he or she would only see a boy smiling. But if you looked closely you could see all of the pain and sadness that were behind his eyes.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you ok? Are you still in pain?" Haru asked as she noticed the pain he had in his eyes.

Yamamoto looked angrily at Squalo and glanced up at Haru and gave her his trademark smile. "Yeah I'm fine, Haru." He said.

"Squalo, be quiet. Just stop talking about it. I don't want anyone to know about it." Yamamoto whispered.

Haru heard that of course, but pretended that she didn't hear anything.

"Yamamoto, should I go to Tsuna-san's house and see if everyone is alright now? I can stay here and watch over you two if you would rather me do so." Haru asked. Yamamoto had a piece of sushi in his mouth and looked up at Haru and shook his head.

"You should go over to see if they are all fine. Squalo and I will be just fine." He said. He made a motion to sit up but Haru pushed him back down.

"You're too hurt to start standing right now. You just stay there and rest." Haru scolded.

"Ha, being bossed around by a woman, how pitiful." Squalo said sitting up and Haru whapped the back of his head.

"You stay down too mister." Haru hissed.

"Yes mother." Squalo muttered and laid back down and rested on the ground popping a sushi roll in his mouth every so often.

As Haru walked out of the room, Squalo yelled out, "Hey, nice colored panties."

Haru stomped back into the room and Haru both threw a pillow at him, and Yamamoto hit Squalo on the head with his bamboo sword.

Haru lightly bonked Squalo on the head with her hand. "That was for what ever you did to get Yamamoto angry earlier." She said giggling and smiled at Yamamoto.

"Well Haru hopes you get better soon-desu." Haru said walking out of the room.

"Hey, where's Lussuria?" Squalo asked before she walked out of the room, finally realizing his missing friend.

"He's resting near a rock. He said his injuries were fine and said I didn't need to care for him." Haru lied and walked out of the room.

"Really? Lusarria is the type to complain about his injuries all the time." Squalo said looking at her suspiciously.

"I don't want to treat him... he was a nasty pervert." Haru admitted still harboring harsh feelings toward the odd man.

"What ever floats your boat." Squalo said waving his hand.

"Well I'll be going then." She said walking out of the room.

Haru said bye to Yamamoto's father and was on her way to Tsuna's house. She looked at the area where she last saw Gokudera and Tsuna fighting. There was a lot of debris everywhere, but no one was there anymore. She quickened her pace a little bit, and a little bit more. She kept quickening her pace until she realized that she was running towards Tsuna's house. There were so many signs of difficult battles. She ran into the house.

"Is anyone here?" She called out.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko hugged her tightly.

Haru hugged her as well and patted her back, trying to comfort her best friend.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Kyoko shouted.

Haru smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Kyoko-chan. Haru was wondering if you all got here safely." Haru said.

"So...what are you doing with Yamamoto's jacket on?" Gokudera said suspiciously. Bianchi chuckled at her brother's childish antics.

"The little boy gets very jealous easily. Make sure that you keep him on a tight leash Haru, or he'll just explode and start going on a rampage." Bianchi advised the little girl.

"Hai, Bianchi-san." Haru smiled and she glanced over at Gokudera and tilted her in confusion to see that he was enraged.

"Ha-hahi?" She gasped.

"It's not 'Hahi,' Haru." Gokudera said in an annoyed tone waiting for her answer. Haru blinked noticing he used her name instead of calling her 'stupid woman,' or something insulting like that. She just smiled and giggled. Gokudera glared at her when she giggled at his comment. She edged away slightly.

"A-ano... you see...Haru kind of...got into trouble a while ago..." Haru said twiddling her fingers around.

Everyone in the room looked at her in concern.

"Oh! Haru is fine; Yamamoto-kun saved me from Lu-luis-luigiarria?" Haru said reassuring her well-being while stuttering, trying to remember what Lussuria's name was.

"Lussuria? Shi shi shi...The girl can't get his name right. And he would try toying around with a little girl." Belphegor said covered in bandages making him look like a mummy.

Nana walked in with some food and set it down on the table.

"Oh my, what happened to you Haru? Come with me, I should have some clothes you can borrow. The world is a scary place these days. Stalkers and rapists are everywhere. I'm happy you got away safely." She said jumping to conclusions.

Haru sweatdropped as Nana started to drag her off and spout things about how most men in the world were hungry wolves. She looked back at everyone in the room mouthing the words 'help me,' to them.

"I think this should fit you Haru-chan. It doesn't really look all that appealing but it should work for now." She said handing the girl some clothes.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsunayoshi." Haru thanked her. Haru walked back down stairs when she finished dressing. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt and baggy pants.

Kyoko was still very worried about Tsuna. She was thinking about how much injuries he could have gotten. She was afraid to assume the worst case scenario. No, there was no way she could EVER think that he might have died. Her Tsuna was way stronger than he looked. She liked that about him. He looks so sweet, and he's so shy. He cares about all of his friends, but is so quick to jump in front of them and protect them all if he had to. Haru walked over to Gokudera and looked at him.

"Are you ok? Do you have any injuries?" She asked touching his face. Her eyes were full of worry for him.

He blushed a little bit and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Hibird got caught in the middle of the scuffle and Hibari got angry. He has trouble helping us, but he's totally fine fighting for a little bird." Gokudera spat out angrily, not understanding the logic behind Hibari's mind. That is if there was any logic behind his mind at all.

"Hey what's Lussuria doing anyway?" Belphegor asked changing the subject. Haru tensed upon hearing the name. She glared at Belphegor and started gritting her teeth just thinking about the man he just mentioned.

"What? What did I say? Did I hit a nerve or something?" The ego-centric prince teased. Haru scoffed.

"Lussuria is currently being crushed under a boulder right now." Haru puffed out her cheeks. There was a long tense pause after she had said so.

"Haru... should probably go treat Lussuria...shouldn't she?" She asked.

Everyone nodded his or her heads. Haru puffed out her cheeks in displeasure.

"Haru doesn't want to see that lecherous man again. Haru doesn't remember all that much of what happened, but all she remembers is being shot in the head." She head tapping her chin racking her brain for some answers.

"Next thing that Haru knows was her clothes were gone." She shivered at the memory. Everyone in the room who knew about the mafia business had an idea of what happened. Haru got shot with the dying will bullet and went into 'dying will mode.'

"It's ok Haru-chan, I'll go with you so you don't have to be alone. If he tries to do anything to you again, we'll show him some girl power. We girls have to stick together and stay strong right?" Kyoko giggled trying to distract herself from worrying too much about Tsuna.

"Hai! Thank you Kyoko-chan!" Haru smiled hugging her friend. They both left the house and ran towards Yamamoto's family restaurant. As soon as they left, Gokudera looked at Reborn.

"Reborn-san? Do you have any idea why we were attacked by the Varia?" Gokudera asked.

"That was to test your strength. Ah, thank you." Reborn said sipping the tea Nana just served to him.

"What! That was all just a test? We all could have died!" Gokudera shouted.

"Well yeah, you guys barely did anything productive for the past two years. The Varia was skeptical of your strength. I told them that they could fight you guys, but they weren't supposed to get other people like Haru and Kyoko involved into this fight." Reborn said glancing over at Belphegor who just chuckled. He made a small shrugging motion.

"Oopsies, I guess it just slipped our minds. Besides if we didn't make it seem realistic enough there would be no way those kids would fight seriously." Belphegor defended himself.

"You still shouldn't have gotten others involved. You should've just like kidnapped someone and tell them to fight you guys or else the captive would die or something." Reborn said.

"That's not any better Reborn-san..." Gokudera sweatdropped.

"They would have just told the captive about the actual plan. All that matters is that you all came out alive and passed. If you failed they were allowed to take away your rings." Reborn said.

"Squalo told Yamamoto's father about the plan, and it all turned out fine." Haru said.

Lambo sat up picking his nose.

"Should we should get Levi then?" Lambo asked.

"You were awake?" I-pin asked.

"I was awake for a while, I liked laying in your lap and stayed there. Its nice and squishy." Lambo said poking her leg and ran away from when he felt a foreboding aura from an angry I-pin. I-pin was chasing after Lambo who was just laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha! You can't catch Lambo-sama!" He shouted as he tripped on the rug. And I-pin shook her head at his stupidity.

"Baka." I-pin said and walked over to Nanao and sat on her lap. Nana smiled and patted her head.

"Would you like to help me make some cookies I-pin-chan?" She asked. I-pin had a large grin on her face.

"Hai! I-pin wants to help make cookies!" I-pin waved her hands in the air with excitement.

Gokudera stood up.

"Alright cow, let's go get Leviathan." Gokudera said walking out of the room.

"But why do we have to help that ugly, stupid, cow? Lambo-sama doesn't like him. He should just go away." Lambo said picking his nose again. He didn't like the fact that he dared to go against the great Lambo-sama, and hurt his dear friend I-pin. He looked over at her. She got a bit flustered and looked away.

"Hmph! I-pin won't apologize, it was Lambo's fault." She said stubbornly. She crossed her arms and walked off into another room.

"Lambo, the only cow around here is you. And what did you do this time?" Gokudera asked the little kid. His curly mass of hair was getting smaller every year. It was as if it was getting a little bit straighter every year.

"Lambo-sama didn't do anything! I-pin was being a meanie head and hit Lambo-sama. Oi! I-pin! Lambo-sama still demands an apology!" Lambo shouted running after her.

"No! I-pin will never apologize!" She shouted throwing something at his head and it got engulfed by his massive mane of curls.

**With Haru and Kyoko**

Along the way to the restaurant they saw a lot of broken branches.

They were getting a bit freaked out by all of the debris that was everywhere.

They came across a little clearing, with scorched grass everywhere.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko managed to choke out seeing Tsuna on the ground trying to pick up Xanxus and failing horribly.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, Haru. Are you two alright?" Tsuna asked looking at them with a smile on his face.

Kyoko ran over to him and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!" She cried, releasing all of the pent up feelings that were within her chest. She was terrified by the fact that Tsuna could be terribly hurt. She didn't even want to think of the possibility of him dying in battle. She knew he was stronger than that. Tsuna froze when he saw the tears rolling down her face.

"A-ano...ah…please don't cry Kyoko-chan." He said a bit unsure of what to do. He hugged her back and patted her on the back trying to comfort her. Though, he wasn't sure if her seeing him with some scorch marks and some blood stained clothes would help her that much at all. Haru looked up at the two sadly. She shook her head.

'Why is Haru feeling all sad for? Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san are happy with each other. Haru is with Gokudera-kun now. Pull yourself together Haru! Stay strong! Be happy for the two people you love so much.' Haru coaxed herself.

"Let's take care of their wounds Kyoko-chan." Haru said softly putting her hand on Kyoko's shoulder reassuringly.

Kyoko wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. "Alright, let's tend to their wounds. And then we'll take care of Lussuria." Kyoko said looking at Haru. Haru just grimaced at the thought.

"Haru almost forgot about tending to Lussuria's wounds... Haru still doesn't really want to take care of him. He is a weird and scary man. Haru doesn't like perverts." Haru said puffing out her cheeks. Kyoko just giggled and looked at her

"Well, I'm here to help you so don't worry." Kyoko giggled and looked at Tsuna and Xanxus who was on the ground right next to him. She winced looking at the badly burnt skin of Xanxus.

"Ha-hahi, those are really bad burns." Haru said in surprise getting out some ointment.

"Ah...yeah...um...you know how we boys can get sometimes. We just got a bit carried away is all." Tsuna laughed nervously. He didn't really see the need to lie to them, but it usually tended to calm Kyoko's nerves down a bit with that joke.

"Well let's take a look at those wounds now shall we?" Kyoko said looking at Tsuna's wounds.

"Haru will try to work on Xanxus then." Haru said looking at him, inspecting the damage that has been dealt.

"Haru will need a lot of work on this one." Haru said looking at the first aid kit.

"Haru hopes she has enough supplies to help him." She said.

"Would it be better if he sent him to the hospital?" Kyoko asked.

"Would we have to explain how he got injured? And how will we move him?" Haru asked. Kyoko thought to herself.

"You're right, I guess we'll have to try our best to heal him right now." Kyoko said. Haru nodded her head.

"He seems to be sleeping right now. Haru will try her best to heal him." She said moving some of the burnt clothing to the side looking at the scars that were all over his body. She felt a chill up her spine just wondering how he got such nasty looking scars. She suddenly felt her arm being grabbed.

"Hahi! Ow, that hurts. Please let Haru's arm go." Haru said frightened by the injured man who was glaring at her. Haru gulped and tried to wrench her arm away from his grasp. Xanxus realized she wasn't a threat and she let him go. He sat up despite the pain and gave her a severe look.

"I don't need any of your help. I'm fine, just leave me alone. I won't accept any help from you stupid brats." He growled.

"Haru is not stupid! You are the one who is stupid! You are definitely in a lot of pain, and you cannot convince Haru to not try to treat you.-desu." She shouted sternly.

"Now you will listen to Haru and just go with the treatment-desu." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Tsuna and Kyoko looked back and forth between Haru and Xanxus.

"Haru... it is a REALLY bad idea to get him angry. He won't hesitate to hurt you, even if you are a girl." Tsuna said not really wanting to get into another fight with the badly burnt Xanxus. The man gave Haru a fierce glare that sent chills up and down Haru's spine, but she didn't waver. She stood by her position to try to help him. Haru wasn't one to leave a person who needed assistance alone. Xanxus smirked knowing that he scared her and he laughed.

"Hah, you have some spunk. I've never been talked to that way before. You're not that bad." He said smirking. Haru let out a big sigh, just to have to suck it all back in again when he glared at her again.

"You talk that way to me ever again I can't guarantee that you'll be living after I'm done with you." He seethed.

"Hai, Haru is very sorry-desu." Haru bowed repeatedly and got out some of the medical supplies.

"You should take off your shirt now please." Haru directed. He sighed at did so.

Haru's eye twitched. "How you men always end up in the worst of states I'll never know." She said putting on the ointment that was used for burns on his torso and his arms. After she did, she wrapped him up with bandages.

"You look just like Belphegor now, a mummy." Haru giggled and rubbed some of the ointment on his face as well.

"For now you are done. We will try to get you to a hospital later so you can get better treatment." Haru said.

Xanxus just sat on the ground and looked at Tsuna who just got finished with his treatment. Haru sighed loudly.

"Now we must go and get Lussuria..." Haru said. Lussuria stood up and walked off. Haru blinked and walked after him making sure he wouldn't fall or hurt himself.

They came up to Yamamoto's restaurant and they saw Yamamoto and Squalo having a light spar.

"Yamamoto-kun! Squalo-san! I thought I told you guys not to move!" Haru ran up to them and scolded them like they were little children.

"Ah ha, we got bored just laying around. The wounds aren't that bad, its not like we're going to die from these scratches." Yamamoto said. Haru looked at Yamamoto's midsection to see the wound was still bleeding a little bit.

"Yamamoto got hurt badly because of Haru...she is really sorry." She said hanging her head in dejection.

"I'm fine Haru. I'm willing to do anything for... a friend." He said thinking of the right word to say. He wanted to be more than a friend with Haru, but it was impossible.

Haru still pouted. "Haru is going to try to find Lussuria now. Tsuna-san and Xanxus-san please rest here with these two." Haru said waiting for Kyoko to walk up with her. Kyoko had the first-aid kit in her hands.

"Wait for me." Kyoko said running up to catch up with Haru. They both walked together in search for the evil, lecherous man. They found him still under the big rock.

"Someone! Help me! I'm in PAIN!~ Its so unbearable!~" Lussuria could be heard complaining from like a mile away. Haru and Kyoko looked at him. They both pushed on the boulder and got it off.

"Alright let's treat you now." Haru said in a dark mono-tone. Lussuria not wanting any more pain just did as he was told.

"Alright we're done! Let's get you back with the others." Kyoko said leading him back to the restaurant.

"Squalo! Boss! I'm back!~" Lussuria shouted while running up to them. Haru shook her head and sighed at the man's oddness.

"Ah Yamamoto-kun, I'd like to return your jacket you lent to me earlier. Thank you very much for lending it to me." Haru smiled at him handing him back his jacket.

"Oh, thanks Haru." Yamamoto took his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He could smell a faint smell of something that smelt like...cakes on his jacket? He chuckled and assumed it was from Haru. She did like eating cakes.

"So what should we do now?" Haru wondered out loud.

"We party of course! Takeshi and his friends all pass their test of manly pride! We must celebrate! All of his friends are welcome of course." Takeshi's father smiled patting his son's back who groaned in pain.

"They are just mere 'scratches' huh Yamamoto-kun?" Haru said recalling what he said before. Yamamoto laughed and Haru ended up laughing with him.

"So Haru, can you please tell the others that there will be a party at the restaurant please?" Yamamoto's dad asked of her.

"Hai, I'll go tell them right now-desu." Haru saluted and went on her way. Kyoko sat right next to Tsuna leaning against him.

"So does it still hurt a lot?" Kyoko asked touching his cheek which had a small scorch mark on it. Tsuna had a small blush that crept onto his face.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine K-Kyoko-chan. I've never been better." Tsuna laughed nervously. Kyoko giggled.

"Well that's good to hear." She smiled kissing his cheek. Tsuna blushed an even darker red color. He looked like a ripe cherry tomato. He was so happy, he felt as if he were on cloud nine-or maybe it would be cloud ten. Either way, nothing could ruin his bad mood. Not even the stoic Hibari that was walking towards them with an angry-Wait! Hibari was coming this way?

"Hello Hibari-san what are you doing on this fine day today?" Tsuna asked timidly, still scared of the angry prefect, even after two years of knowing him.

"Hmph, I'm doing fine. I see you got a bit battered again, herbivore. I'm taking Hibird on for a little walk since he can't fly for himself because SOMEONE injured him because of a stupid little fight that disrupted my peace." Hibari snarled glaring at Tsuna since he was the main reason as to why the stupid fight occurred in the first place.

"Aaiiee! I'm so sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna bowed deeply trying to calm the irritated prefect.

"As long as you realize the fault in your crime, I'll let you off easy for today." Hibari said.

"Ah, Hibari-san, what are you doing here? Is Hibird in pain?" Kyoko asked when she noticed the small little bird in his hands.

He shook his head. "No, Hibird is doing quite fine actually after he got treated by your friend. I believe the girls name was Miura Haru. I'm grateful that she helped him out." Hibari said stroking the little birds head with his thumb.

"Hibari, Hibari. Hibird is hungry." Hibird chirped. Hibari took out a piece of bread and started to feed Hibird.

"Does Hibari-san always carry around bread for Hibird to eat?" Kyoko giggled.

"Yes I do actually. Is there a problem with me doing this?" He asked angrily.

"No, not at all. I actually think its quite sweet and cute." Kyoko smiled and giggled. Hibari calmed down and nodded his head.

"Well I'll be on my way now. Don't do anything that disrupts my peace again, or I will bite you to death next time with no hesitation." Hibari growled at Tsuna.

"Ha-hai Hibari-san! Gomennasai!" Tsuna bowed repeatedly and Hibari just walked off his scary aura still floated around even though he left.

Kyoko tugged on Tsuna's sleeve and hid her face in his shoulder when Hibari growled. Kyoko being the happy girl that she is usually never finds herself in a scary situation, but she did now. Tsuna patted her head.

"Its ok Kyoko-chan. Hibari-san won't hurt you. I'll protect you." He smiled at her. Kyoko giggled.

"To think you were known as the 'no good Tsuna' two years ago. It's funny to hear those words coming from your mouth…but you're not weak or pitiful now. You try your hardest with everything. I trust you with my life Tsuna-kun. So please take good care of me." She giggled and hugged him.

"My god, go get yourselves a room." Squalo muttered.

Haru ran to Tsuna's house again. She opened the door to get almost run over by a mummy with a big mustache hanging out of the bandages. Haru tried her hardest to stifle a laugh at how they just stood out so badly.

"Hey you get out of my way." The mummified mustache silhouette ordered.

"Haru doesn't have to listen to your orders. Anyways you are injured, so where do you think YOU are going? Get back into the house and rest." Haru ordered back.

"You can't make me go back into the house. You're just a little girl." He spat.

"Leviathan, just listen to the girl and come back here. I don't like being the only one here." Belphegor said from the room. Haru punched him in the stomach. She was always so rash when angered.

"Haru is not a little girl, and Haru will not tolerate the patient to walk around all willy-nilly." Haru said dragging him back into the house.

"Heh, you're girlfriend has some spunk." Belphegor said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She's not that terribly hopeless as I thought she was." Gokudera said.

"Yamamoto's father asked Haru to tell everyone that they will be having a small party at the restaurant to celebrate some test of manly pride or something." Haru said.

"How is the boss?" Leviathan asked.

"Xanxus-san? He refused to listen to Haru at first, but she eventually won and tended to his wounds." She said.

"He listened to you? What did you do to the boss! You tortured him to make him listen to you didn't you? That's what you did to me at least!" He shouted holding her by the front of her shirt. Haru grimaced at the mustached mummy.

"One, Haru did not hurt him. Two he is fine if you disregard the very bad burns, THREE, you WILL put Haru down or she will not hesitate to punch you again. Haru does not appreciate being Haru-handled." Haru said changing the word 'man-handled' to 'Haru-handled.'

"Lambo-sama wants to go!" Lambo jumped up and down with excitement. Haru looked at Gokudera who looked a bit troubled. She kneeled in front of him and looked at him.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you ok?" Haru asked touching his cheek with her hand. He drew back quickly as if her hand was burning hot like lava, and he was trying to run away from it. Haru drew back her hand sadly.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just thinking a lot is all." Gokudera said.

"He's fine Haru; he's just sulking over how his battle turned out." Bianchi informed her.

"Oh Haru sees. Well Gokudera-kun, no matter what happens Haru still likes you. You don't have to be the strongest man on earth to be Tsuna-san's right-hand man. What he needs is a man that will stick next to him even though things get tough. A Loyal, kind man that will make him feel at ease no matter where he is will be a man Tsuna-san would want as a right-hand man." Haru said trying to cheer him up.

"The girl speaks the truth. I Leviathan will never do anything that will put Xanxus-sama in danger. I will be with him at all times. So with that, I must go and see him!" Leviathan stood up and was pushed back down by Haru.

"Don't make Haru sew your bandages to the ground." Haru said taking out a needle and some thread.

"You carry that with you every where?" Belphegor asked.

"Sometimes Haru does. You may never know when you'll need to fix a tear." Haru shrugged.

"You don't understand." Gokudera muttered.

"Hai? Gokudera-kun said something?" She asked.

"You don't understand! You can't understand anything about a man's pride! I was in the middle of a battle and Hibari barged in and defeated my opponent! What is the point of testing us all out if someone else beats my enemy for me?" Gokudera spat heatedly. Haru gasped when Gokudera gave her an intense glare.

"Haru is sorry that she doesn't understand how Gokudera-kun feels. Haru... will just go now. Haru hopes you feel better later." Haru quickly stood up and walked out.

"Haru didn't mean to make Gokudera-kun angry." She sighed feeling her cheeks get warm with the salty tears that were rolling down her face.

"Haru could never do anything right. Haru is always making Gokudera-kun angry with Haru. She can never make him happy." She sniffled. She looked around and found herself near Yamamoto's restaurant.

"Hahi? How did Haru end up here?" She wondered and walked around. She accidentally bumped into someone and the person walked off quickly. Haru noticed something on the ground and picked it up. She reeled around on her heel to give it back to the person who just bumped into her without apologizing.

"Excuse m- where did he go?" She wondered. She scanned the area with her eyes and saw nothing. She looked at the object that the person had just dropped. It was a round object. It was small, round object.

"What is this weird thing? It looks like a bead or something." She said examining it closely. She wasn't so sure on what to do with it. She could leave it there and maybe the man would come looking for it, but it was so small if anyone stepped on it, it would surely break. Maybe she should just hold onto it, and maybe if luck is on the man's side he'll confront her again. She shrugged and just put it into her pocket.

"If the man ever comes looking for it, I'll just give it back to him them." She said. She kept walking and she walked back to Yamamoto's place. She saw Kyoko and Tsuna talking with each other.

"Haru-chan! You're back." Kyoko smiled and ran up to her.

"Are you ok? You don't look to happy. You look like you cried recently." Kyoko asked, worried about her friends happiness.

"Haru is fine, it just seems as though she angered Gokudera-kun again." Haru sighed. Kyoko pouted and hugged Haru.

"Don't worry about it too much Haru, things will turn out ok in the end. I'm sure of it." Kyoko said. Haru nodded her head.

"I hope it does." She said.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! ^^ I hope you liked it. It wasn't really filled with much action or anything like that, but I hope you still like it. I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character for this one. I just hope I didn't make anyone seem overly OOC. Well please tell me what you all thought.


	4. How Do Mood Rings Work?

CH. 4 How Do Mood Rings Work?

BAAHH I'm SO SORRY! It's almost been two years since I updated right? Ha ha I had a lot going on, writers block and all this crap. I'm soo sorry about that. College I tell you is a meanie-butt.

Well here is chapter 4! I hope that you like it! Thank you for anyone that is still reading this! ^^

Ah, before I forget, since the series isn't over yet, and my plot-line would probably be different from the manga/anime itself this is going to now be a story that is slightly AU-ish. Hope I'm using that term correctly. XD Anyways nothing much is going to change, so don't worry about that. OR, since I'm so slow with updating, I'll just keep it relatively the same if the series ends before I even finish the fic. Either way, thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this fic and for being patient. :)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Yamamoto had overheard their conversation and decided to throw in a couple of cents in himself. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping on their conversation or anything, he was just listening out for their words to make sure that everything was alright was all.

"Gokudera just has trouble showing his feelings is all. I'm pretty sure, there was no way he'd ever tell you that he liked you if he never felt anything for you in the first place." Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto had no idea why he was helping him out, maybe it was because Haru seemed sad and he wanted to see her happy, even though it made him feel a bit depressed.

It may have been uncharacteristic of him, but he just really wanted to give Gokudera a good punch in the face for being mean to her. Haru was really a nice girl and she deserved a good guy. Sure Gokudera was his friend, but, just sometimes it was hard to tell if Gokudera was really good enough for her or not.

His father noticed his moodiness, "Hey Takeshi, help your old man make sushi." He said as Yamamoto joined him to help him out.

"Well it does make sense considering how Gokudera-kun can be sometimes, so just cheer up ok Haru-chan?" Kyoko gave Haru a big smile.

Haru nodded her head and smiled back at Kyoko. "Yeah, I'll just calm down and give him some time to calm down." She said.

"Hey, what is that in your hand?" Kyoko asked as she noticed Haru was holding something in her hand.

"Haru doesn't know-Desu. Haru bumped into some man a while ago and he dropped it. Before Haru could give it back to him, he was gone-desu." Haru said.

"That's so weird, so are you going to keep it for him until you see him next?" She asked.

"Hai, that was what Haru is thinking-desu." Haru said looking back down at the weird object that she had sitting in the palm of her hand skeptically.

"Hey it looks like some people are walking over here." Tsuna's voice called out.

Everyone Haru had informed about the party back at Tsuna's house walked into Yamamoto's family restaurant, surprisingly enough, even Gokudera came.

Haru looked at Gokudera and looked away from him, unsure about how to react around him right now.

"Boss! Are you alright?" Leviathan and Gokudera both ran over to their own respected bosses looking over their injuries to size up how much blood of the opposite team would have to be spilt to compensate for this dastardly crime against their bosses.

"Yeah, I'm fine, stop worrying so much." Both of the bosses answered at the same time, with the same tired tone over their right hand man's overly attentive attitudes.

"The four of them are very alike with one another." Kyoko chuckled, and Haru giggled in retort at her comment.

"Well the sushi is all finished now, let's all eat and have fun." Yamamoto's father said as he set down plates of sushi on the sushi bar.

"Haru, let's hand some of the sushi to some of the guys seeing as though some of them are immobilized with by their injuries and their bandages." Kyoko suggested.

"Hai, Haru thinks that is a brilliant idea-desu." Haru smiled.

Haru and Kyoko went around handing out sushi platters out to everyone. Since they were all covered in wounds, they were all ordered to just sit down and accept the food, well with the exception of Yamamoto who was helping his father make the sushi.

Some were obviously a bit more nicer about it then some others, such as Lambo, or Tsuna.

Kyoko looked at the clock for a moment and then she glanced over at the door to the restaurant. "Five, four, three, two, one." She counted down.

"Kyoko-chan? What are you count-"

BAM!

"ALRIGHT! WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE A BATTLE ROYALE WITHOUT ME! I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED TO THE EXTREME!" A loud voice resounded within the walls.

"Ha-hahi! Haru almost dropped all of the food Kyoko's Nii-san!" Haru shouted angrily.

"Ah, sorry about that. Ha ha, but anyways why wasn't I invited?" Ryohei apologized to Haru sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, not meaning to startle her, and he turned to look at the other guys with an angry glare.

"A-an-ano... you see... Um.. it's not like we didn't invite you. We didn't know what was going on and we were all caught by surprise." Tsuna admitted.

"Well you're always running around and we couldn't find you so we decided to just forget about you." Lussuria commented.

"VOI! NO! YOU just didn't want to go running around town for him and get all sweaty! You said you'd get all sweaty and it would make you look bad, and you wanted to look 'good' for your opponent!" Squalo shouted over at Lussuria so loudly it almost shook the whole building.

"Stop shouting all of you! It hurts Haru's ears and it's annoying!" Haru seethed in irritated anger.

"You're screaming right now though Haru-chan." Tsuna commented to himself.

"What was that Tsuna-kun?" Haru asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"What? Oh nothing. I didn't say anything at all. I agree with you?" Tsuna tried to make up an excuse as quickly as he could to escape from her naggy wrath.

"Hey! Don't patronize the tenth! You don't have that right." Gokudera tried to scold her for her rude behavior towards Tsuna.

And this is where everyone knew things were going to get ugly, or at least it would get ugly if the two short fused people blew a casket.

"You know what Gokudera-kun? Stay out of it. Tsuna-kun is a human being and must be treated like one. He can't possibly like it if you always treat him like a higher being. He wants for everyone to be equal and to be friends." Haru retorted back with a grunt and she set down the food in front of him and she went back into the kitchen to get more food.

"W-why you…" Gokudera started to grit his teeth in anger.

"HA! Well she sure showed you. I can see who wears the bands in THIS relationship. Shi shi shi shi…" Belphegor laughed at him.

"NO. SHE. DIDN'T." Gokudera protested and Belphegor just looked away, ignoring him just to infuriate him more.

"Nii-chan just sit down here while we all just eat and talk." Kyoko told her brother handing him a plate full of sushi and some chopsticks.

"Thanks Kyoko." Ryohei thanked her as he took the chopsticks and he started to eat the sushi.

Haru came back to hand him a platter full of sushi, and he was the last one, to Belphegor's irritation to being served last, even though he was royalty.

Yamamoto came back with his own sushi and his dad was going to stay in the kitchen so they could all just talk about whatever Mafia stuff they had to talk about.

"Hey, you, girly, feed the prince. He's put into this stupid almost full body cast and cannot feed himself." Belphegor ordered her.

"As this goes against Haru's morals of being a strong, independent woman, she cannot ignore someone in pain, or is completely helpless." She sighed as she picked up a piece of sushi and she held it out for him and he took a bit out of it.

"Hey, here, I'll help you." Gokudera said as he took the plate and tried to stuff all the food down Belphegor's throat.

"Gu-phwa ha! S-stop it! You're choking the prince! The royal prince!" Belphegor shouted and he started to choke on some of the food.

Haru sighed and smacked Gokudera's hand. "Gokudera, you can't do that. You'll kill him. Besides it's never good to waste the food that someone else took the time to make." Haru scolded him.

"That was the point...I wanted him gone." Gokudera growled and glared and Belphegor.

"I don't know but I think he may have gotten a bit jealous there Haru-chan. Maybe he wanted you to feed him?" Kyoko guessed as she was feeding Tsuna who was as red as a tomato right now.

"Is that right Gokudera-kun? Where you jealous?" She asked him, Gokudera only grunted in response. Haru grinned and she sat right in front of him holding out a piece of sushi for him.

"I can feed myself just fine." Gokudera said turning his head to look in another direction.

"Come on, don't just leave me hanging. It's embarrassing for me to just hold it out for you if you won't even take it." She said.

"So you can get embarrassed too, miss I wear crazy costumes and do weird antics all the time lady?" Gokudera asked.

"Haru is NOT a weirdo!" Haru flailed her a little bit and she held the sushi really close to his face. "EAT IT." She said, no she demanded of him.

Gokudera's cheek had a rosey pink tint grow on them as he took the piece of sushi inside of his mouth and he started to eat it.

Everyone else tried really hard to just not laugh at Gokudera who looked really happy right now, but he was trying really hard to look angry to keep up with his tough guy facade. To keep him happy, everyone else went along with his act, even Haru did as well.

"Well anyways I think we should get move on straight to business." Reborn said.

"Yes, well if we all aren't aware of this by now, the whole point of this was to test out your strengths, since not much has been going on recently, so we just wanted to make sure that you kids haven't gone soft." Squallo answered with a normal tone if that was humanly possible with his strong vocal chords.

"I for one just wanted to take out the stupid trash and flaunt about it while standing on his cold grave." Xanxus muttered nonchalantly.

"What! Why you!" Gokudera was seething in anger and was looking for some dynamite to ignite on his sorry butt.

"Shi shi shi! I just wanted to see how many of these peasants I could kill and get away with it personally." Belphegor added.

Gokudera had found his dynamites and was going to ignite them. "Well chew on this, bastards!" Gokudera shouted as he ignited his dynamites magically.

"A-ah um, ano..." Haru started to panic a little bit knowing how dangerous dynamites were.

"Haru, you may want to try to calm him down. He probably won't get too angry if you are the one to tell him to calm down." Yamamoto leaned over to whisper into her ear. This caught Gokudera's attention and he grabbed Haru's wrist a bit roughly and pulled her over to himself.

Haru fell backwards and into his lap and Gokudera wrapped his arms around her almost possessively. "Ha-hahi? What just happened?" Haru asked not understanding why she was suddenly pulled into someone's lap, not fully comprehending what just went on.

"Haru-chan Gokudera probably got protective when you and Yamamoto got too close so he pulled you in closer to himself to reassure himself." Haru giggled. Haru just blushed a little bit and she looked down at her hands fiddling with them a little bit.

"Is that true Gokudera-kun?" She asked him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Gokudera grumbled.

"You know you could answer more nicely, I was just asking an innocent question." Haru grumbled back at him and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Shi shi shi! The Prince is amused by your peasantry love. Continue to make the prince happy." Belphegor ordered.

"Haru doesn't like you. Even if you're a Prince you are not the Prince here and you were a deserter and you're part of his group so it doesn't matter what your status is. No matter who you are, you have no right to boss everyone around all the time." Haru snapped at Belphegor.

"What? You dare yell at the PRINCE? THE ROYAL PRINCE?" Belphegor took out a knife in order to intimidate her, but Haru held her ground.

"Yes, Haru dared to yell at the immature Prince." Haru answered back.

"Belphegor just shut up and let me finish my stupid damned story!" Squalo shouted swinging around his arm with the sword on it.

Belphegor didn't really want to get the second in command any angrier so he decided to shut his princely trap of his.

"Anyways so as I was saying, we only wanted to test out your strengths because she heard about some new gang that has been rising up the ranks. Multiple other families have lost their bosses or their whole family has been wiped out completely. We are lead to believe that this is an assassination gang, and since you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, being the tenth, you have to be careful." Squalo said.

Tsuna gulped a little bit by the thought of it but he didn't let out a whine or a complaint like he usually would since Kyoko was right next to him and he didn't want her to know that he was scared or anything like that.

"S-so, do you have any ideas or leads to this gang?" Tsuna asked.

"All we know is that underhandedly they will assassinate bosses and they will destroy the target family by using some high-tech weapon of some sorts. It is akin to a laser beam that has many different functions. They seem to have different reliable information sources since they are able to figure out some of the most obscure of

information on many of the members in their target family." Squalo surmised.

We received information a while ago from one of our subordinates that they travel in a several small groups but the main group is the one that constantly moves and moves in near the target. They try to attack the weakest links first to make the higher ups scared. They rely heavily on this small round object. It's translucent, shiny, with an almost metallic looking in luster when held up at a certain angle in the light, it's a bit heavier than it looks, and it has a hole in it so it looks like a bead." Squalo added on.

Haru thought that the description somehow matched with the object that she had found but it wasn't translucent. Well, at least she didn't think it was when she first looked at it. She pulled it out of her pocket and she felt it, rubbing her thumb over it slowly, and it was just a small blue-green bead. It was a very pretty color, reminded her of Gokudera's eyes actually.

She leaned back and she relaxed a bit against Gokudera's chest, listening to Squalo's squabbling.

"So if they didn't have their little object would that mean that they would be powerless?" Gokudera asked.

"Well it's their trump card but it's not like, they're powerless without it. They have plenty of fighters that are capable fighting-wise. They have yet to go against anyone of Vongola or Varia quality, so we wouldn't know just how strong they really are." Leviathan answered.

"Oh Levi-chan that was a cute pun. The families that they have gone up against were relatively weak families, but they keep attacking families that are a bit stronger compared to the next family they destroyed. So the quality of the fighters in the other families are lesser of the Vongola's or those of us in Varia Quality." Leviathan further explained what Leviathan meant while at the same time explaining his pun.

No one laughed at the joke except for Leviathan who was chuckling to himself a little bit.

"This sounds a bit scary-desu." Haru admitted feeling a bit worried and she held onto the little object a bit tighter but she didn't hold onto it too tightly. The object started to feel a bit warmer to her but she dismissed it at first.

"So like why aren't you guys over at Italy protecting the ninth?" Gokudera asked thinking there was something wrong.

"Well it would make more sense to go after the current boss, since he will soon be out of action, so the Tenth could be the last target but since he's younger and the amount of protection he has hear at Japan the unofficial Vongola station is smaller, and more vulnerable thus we gathered that they would attack you kids first." Squalo said.

Haru looked over at Gokudera and Tsuna nervously. Haru glanced over at Kyoko to see that she was latched onto Tsuna tightly and she was hiding her face in his jacket sleeve a bit scared of the information they had to take in.

"So what exactly is their objective to taking down different families in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"No idea, all we know is they are just going up the scale. Maybe they are out to lure someone out. We don't know." Squalo answered.

The object heated up once again and Haru decided to just glanced down into her palm since it was bugging her and the object wasn't the normal blue-green color it was before anymore. It was a mix of yellow and black. 'Well that's odd, I wonder if this is like one of those mood things.' Haru wondered to herself. 'But, they don't generate heat though.' She thought again to herself.

"Hey Gokudera-kun? Do you know how mood rings and all that work?" Haru asked him.

"Haru? There couldn't be a worse time to be asking such a thing. Why would you ask such a thing? Do you want a mood ring or something to tell you what mood you're in? Couldn't you have asked me that another time?" Gokudera berated her.

"Shi shi shi... I bet he just doesn't know." Belphegor poked fun at Gokudera.

"I do too know!" Gokudera shouted at Belphegor defensively, Haru plugged her ears since he suddenly shouted with her still sitting in his lap.

"Anyways, mood rings have thermotropic liquid crystals that are sensitive to heat. The crystals respond to changes in temperature by twisting themselves, and when they twist the molecular structure of the crystals changes. Depending on how the structure changes, the colors that are absorbed or reflected wavelengths changes, making a different color show. Depending on how one feels the pressure and strength the blood pumps in one body is different, so different hormones may be in a higher concentration in the blood making it so the body either feels warmer or colder. Does that answer your question?" He asked her.

Haru took a moment to think about it and try to process the information in her head. "Do you happen to know what yellow, black, blue or green stands for?" She asked him again.

"Why are you asking me such odd questions, Haru?" Gokudera sighed and he ruffled his front bangs of his hair.

"Please just answer my question." Haru pouted at him.

"Fine. Being excited or feeling adventurous is red. Black is to feel stressed or really nervous. Well it can also mean you're dead but you won't be looking at a mood ring when you're dead. Blue is feeling calm or loved. Feeling imaginative or having mixed feelings is a yellow color. Green is a feeling nothing, just feeling normal. White usually means you're bored, or frustrated. Purple is usually associated with feeling uncertain, confused for slightly afraid." Gokudera answered her questions once again.

'When Haru was feeling normal and calm the object was a mix between green and blue. When we heard about the story I started to feel a mixture of feelings but mostly feeling nervous and tense. The object turned yellow and black.' Haru nodded her head. "Do they emit heat when they change colors?" She asked.

"I don't think so, it would be really annoying for the wearer. It also absorbs light to create the color change, and light is a different form of energy which would mean the process was probably endothermic, so it takes in heat, so no it would not emit heat. You can't really have two things going on since it's not like it's doing chemistry where a double arrow reaction is going on. When that is going on the temperature usually would be neutral I would assume." Gokudera said.

'I'm very sure that it started to make some heat changes though…' Haru thought to herself as the object got colder and she glanced down at it quickly again and it was a purple color, meaning a sense of feeling uncertain or confused. Haru nibbled on her bottom lip a bit nervously.

"Can you possibly get a clear color?" Haru asked again.

"I can't possibly know. Don't ask me. Though if mood rings can get all of the colors in perhaps it can. After all the light is made up of many colors, maybe you could find a way to get a clear color." Gokudera shrugged not being able to answer directly but instead just give out theoretics.

Reborn was watching her for a while and he noticed her odd behavior.

"Alright Haru, out with it, you have something you want to say don't you?" Reborn asked.

"Haru isn't thinking about that much. Well she is, but she doesn't think it could be that big. Well it might be but-…" Haru looked down at her hand nervously not sure about what to tell him. She felt everyone's eyes on her and she was feeling even more nervous and the object warmed up again going back to a black color to show that she was nervous.

"W-well when I was off running through town earlier because Gokudera-kun yelled at me meanly and I cried, I found myself in the park and someone rudely bumped into me." She admitted.

"You made a girl cry? Gosh you're as bad of a fighter as you are a lover." Belphegor couldn't resist from adding in side comments again.

"Belphegor shut it, this is important." Reborn ordered him impatiently and Belphegor shut up knowing just how capable the Arcabaleno babies really were. "Continue on Haru." Reborn urged her.

"Ano, well, so as I was saying he bumped into me and well I fell over and he continued to run off. He looked as if he was in a hurry or something." Haru said looking down at her hands again fiddling with the object.

"Then I noticed that he had dropped something and I picked it up and I kept it with me." She said holding up the object. "I thought it was an insignificant bead but I was taught to always hold onto things and no matter how small, never deny something's worth. So I kept it since the man was no longer in sight and I decided to give it back to him if he ever came looking for it." She said.

"Well it's just a small little thing, how important is that?" Ryohei said laughing a bit until he got elbowed in the stomach by his sister.

"Ow, hey what was that for Kyoko?" He asked.

"Let her tell her story Nii-chan and it's not nice to laugh at someone." She pouted.

"Alright… sorry Kyoko's friend." Ryohei apologized.

Haru just sighed, giving up on having him call her by her real name. "Well I thought it wasn't that important either but it changes colors. Whenever it does it emits heat or it takes away heat." Haru said holding it between her index finger and her thumb.

"When I first got it, it was green, but when I heard about the mysterious other gang it turned black and yellow." She admitted.

"So it's like a mood thing?" Tsuna asked understanding why she asked Gokudera about how they worked now.

"Yes but it changes colors while emitting heat, it's small, it's actually a bit heavier than it looks, and like... it's got a little hole so it looks like a bead. I was thinking… maybe this is the mysterious object?" Haru explained nervously.

"Here give it to me let me look at it." Reborn said taking the object and he looked at it curiously and he started to rub it a little bit. Leon turned into a magnifying glass and he started to look at it closely trying to see if there were any special details about the round object.

"Have you tried to see if it looks shiny when held up to the light at a certain angle?" Reborn questioned Haru.

"No, Haru hadn't tested that out yet." Haru answered.

"Well let's give it a try then." Reborn said holding it up high in the air, or at least, as high as he could hold it close to the light and he was trying to move it to make it shine with a metallic luster.

"Hm, I don't think that this-" The round object suddenly shone with a metallic luster when Reborn moved it to the right a bit more and it looked like a very small device or a part of a device when held up to a certain light.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. Haru, I don't know how you found yourself to be so lucky or unfortunate but you found the small object." Reborn said.

"H-haru did what? Haru was holding a dangerous object? The man she bumped into was the enemy? He was so rude!" Haru compmlained.

"I don't know but, I want to think that the last part was unneeded." Tsuna sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Well what are we going to do?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll take it to Gianini to go and take a look at it. Maybe he can figure out what this thing does and maybe if we can figure out who it belongs to and track them down before they can get us." Reborn said.

"Haru you did great didn't you? So running out because of Gokudera being mean ended up helping in the end." Kyoko giggled.

"Yes it did." Haru giggled a bit feeling happy that she was able to help out but of course this didn't make Gokudera happy knowing that he had made her cry. Gokudera just held her closer to him, not really wanting to apologize to her in front of everyone since it was embarrassing. "Do you want something?" She asked him inquiringly.

"I'm sorry..." Gokudera whispered quietly into her ear.

"It's okay." Haru just smiled and she leaned back into his chest again comfortably.

"Wait, did the guy get a good look of what you looked like Haru?" Reborn asked.

"Ah most probably." Haru answered.

"Well then he just may come looking for you once he realizes it's gone. So someone will have to be watching over you." Reborn said as everyone cast a look at Gokudera.

"Well how will I do that?" Gokudera asked and Haru agreed with him.

"Simple… you'll be living together from now on." Reborn said.

"WHAT! I can't tell that to my parents randomly that I'll be moving out to live with my newly found boyfriend." Haru panicked.

"Well you'll just have to find a way, or I can help you out with that. I can be…QUITE persuasive at times." Reborn said with a small smirk.

"I could never like that smirk of his." Tsuna said shivering a bit upon the memory of his crazy antics.

"Ah hai... please help Reborn-san." Haru said with a sigh of utter dismay.

"Well does anyone have any objections to this?" Reborn asked.

"I object." "Oh yeah? Well I object to your objection, baseball idiot." Gokudera grumbled throwing a glare over in Yamamoto's direction.

"Well why do you object Yamamoto?" Reborn asked.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! ^^ I hope you liked it. This as well wasn't full of much action and I apologize for that but now you learn some stuff. You now know what the round object is for, or at least you semi know what it is for. If anyone is still reading this, I'm so sooo soooooo sorry I got this out really late. I know I apologized already but I still feel so bad. . I will seriously try to update quicker from now one. T^T

Well I hope you enjoyed it either way, and I hope to update for you guys soon! I accept any review. I will also respond to every review that I get, but if you are a non registered user, I won't be sure what to do for that. I will figure it out somehow.

Thank you for those who have reviewed and saved this story in their favorites or in their update alert thing!

-Neospice12


	5. We're Moving In

Yeah it's been a while hasn't it? Really I had a whole idea planned out until like things have all changed and I can't really use that idea anymore so I have to start from scratch and this will take me a very long while to finish up. Plot-wise I mean. Meh, I'll try. Wish me luck.

Someone help me with my extreme sense of laziness.

Disclaimer: Nothing really belongs to me and I don't claim that it does. The only thing that does is that little mysterious object and the famiglia that uses it.

* * *

Moving In

"Ah, well you know. It's not like you can watch her all by yourself all the time right? Everyone has a moment in time when they need to rest. Also, as the 'right hand man' can you honestly stay you can stay with Haru all day long and not be near Tsuna at all?" Yamamoto questioned him.

"I- hm, you make a valid point for once." Gokudera said.

"Hmph, I think that several people can look after the girly brat. Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Anyone else who feels like it can volunteer as well." Squalo said with a shrug.

No one had said anything so only two people were going to be living with Haru together in order to protect her.

"If I volunteer does that mean I can do less tiring work AND I get to bully these brats? Ushi shi shi shi." Belphegor asked.

"No! Of course not! Do your job properly as an elder person!" Squalo shouted.

"Haru's problem still remains though. How will she explain to her family that she'll be living with two guys under the same roof now?" Haru asked starting to panic a little bit.

"Well you see Haru, it's simple you leave it to me, Giannini and I will figure everything out." Reborn said pulling out a cell phone and he dialed a couple of numbers.

"Hello there, is this the Haru Miura residence? Yes, I'm here to inform you that we have found out that your daughter's room has been infested with some termites and other maggots. So it will take a while for us to fix it for you, and so she won't be able to stay at her house for a while but don't worry, we have found a place for her to stay at for the time being." Reborn started out.

"Yes, yes, we're not sure how long it would take now. Depending on how bad the damage is, it could take a while." Reborn answered.

"Alright perfect. Thank you for your cooperation." Reborn said. "You're parents are rather easy to work with." Reborn said hanging up on the phone.

Within seconds Haru's own cell phone started ringing and it was her parents telling her about the news.

"Hai, hai, I'm with him right now. He's telling me everything." Haru nodded.

"Well then it looks like that's settled. So the last problem to deal with is where are we all going to live at? It's not like three people will fit in the apartment that I'm living at." Gokudera wondered.

"Why you could probably stay with us for a while. We have a family run dojo, and it has some extra rooms in it. With some work you could just transform it to a regular room." Yamamoto's father said bringing in some new sushi.

"Are you sure that's okay Yamamoto's father-san? Isn't that too much of a burden? Haru doesn't want to be a burden." Haru asked him nervously.

"Nonsense! You're both Yamamoto's friends, and I'm happy for it. Feel free to stay here for as long as you want! It's not much of a problem to me at all, as long as you help out around the restaurant from time to time that is." Yamamoto's father said.

"Hai! Haru can do that, no problem-desu!" Haru saluted and she giggled. "Haru can even help serve the customers!" Haru said excitedly.

"Perfect, so we got that figured out. So I'm going to go and meet up with Gianini to talk about this device. You all get situated and everyone else can just leave. If anyone else volunteers to help protect Haru, come up and tell me first. I have to prepare all of the preparation papers first." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

"Haru-chan stay strong, I know you can do this. Would you like for me to join you?" Kyoko asked her dear friend.

"No, it's fine Kyoko-chan, if you're near me you could get hurt and I wouldn't want for that to happen to you. Besides, I don't think your brother would let you live in a place with two other teenage guys. Even if you were with Haru-desu." Haru said glancing over at Kyoko's brother who was glaring at Yamamoto and Gokudera, waiting for them to have any indication of perverted thoughts when his sister was mentioned, he'd wipe the floor with them.

"Alright if you're sure. Please stay safe." Kyoko hugged her and Haru just hugged her back.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan, Haru will do her best to stay safe-desu." Haru said.

"Well that's good, that's all I would ever ask of you." Kyoko said.

"Well come on Haru, we have to get some of our things, we should just go and do that now." Gokudera said.

"Alright well then I'll do some packing and then I'll meet you here?" Haru asked him.

"Yeah sure, if you see some bad guy, don't just shout 'hahi' just drop everything and run." Gokudera said.

"Hahi! Haru doesn't always just say 'hahi'. She would definitely run. She's not stupid." Haru pouted.

"Yeah, just don't get caught basically. See you in a bit." Gokudera walked out of the sushi restaurant with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Well it looks like we're going to be neighbors for a while." Yamamoto laughed.

"Hai, this may be fun, that is if Gokudera can stop being such a sour puss for a little while." Haru commented watching as Gokudera's retreating back got smaller and smaller.

"Yeah I hear ya. Well then you better get to packing then. Would you like some help?" Yamamoto asked.

"Haru might have a lot of stuff to get but she's sure that her parents will help her out so it will be okay." Haru smiled. "See you later then~" Haru waved and she ran off.

"Alright well I'll see you later then." Yamamoto grinned at her.

"Takeshi! Help your old man in the kitchen! I still have some sushi to make!" His father shouted.

"Alright pops! I'm coming! See ya, Haru." Yamamoto waved once and he ran into the kitchen to go and help his father out.

"See you later Yamamoto-kun." Haru smiled at him and she waved her hand at him as well.

"Yeah see you later." Yamamoto grinned as he walked over to the kitchen to see what his father needed help with.

His father was in the kitchen cutting some raw fish for the sushi, and as Yamamoto entered the kitchen he gave him an order.

"Takeshi, you know how to make the sushi rice, right? The rice has just finished cooking so go and prepare the rice for me. You remember how to do it right?" He asked him.

"Yeah I remember how to make the rice pops. I know how to do it correctly too. I was trained day and night by you until I got it right after all." He joked lightly and scooped out the freshly cooked rice, and he got out the other ingredients such as vinegar and the salt.

"So... you angry at me Takeshi? Was this old man being too nosey?" His father asked him curiously.

"Huh? No, not really. I was a bit shocked that you offered to let Haru stay with us, but it's a pretty good idea." Takeshi answered his father honestly.

"Well it's good that you aren't too angry at your old man. Only looking out for you and your friend. Of course you would be worried for her and this way things could go well for you." His father said as he was still cutting the fish preparing them for the sushi he would have to prepare for customers soon enough.

"Yeah I just hope that things can go well." Yamamoto sighed.

"Well you have your friend to help you. Even if he's your rival for the girl's heart, he's still an ally that'll help you." His father told him.

"You're right. We'll both work hard to keep her safe from the enemies. Thanks pops."

"You're welcome now get to making that sushi rice. We don't have all day." He said.

"Ha ha! Okay pops." Yamamoto laughed and continued to make batches upon batches of rice.

With Haru

"Haru needs this, and this, oh she definitely needs this. Hm… this can stay here. Ah, she needs to bring this." Haru was running about her room looking for things to take with her and would let the less important things stay inside of her room. Her mother was helping her pack and her father was loading the things into the car so they could drive off as soon as they were done.

"Here Haru, mother has finished packing up all of your clothes. Nice and clean, and neatly folded." She said patting the box right next to her. "They all just barely managed to fit in these boxes. I separated them from pants, skirts, shirts, and your undergarments." She explained.

"Thank you so much kaa-san." Haru smiled at her mother and she continued to pack some things, such as her school supplies, some of her favorite dolls, and some other items that she felt that she just couldn't leave at home for too long unattended.

Haru continued to pack everything until she was finished and her father had finished placing all of the cases into the car. The three of them got into the car and drove off to Yamaoto's place.

With Gokudera

"Che, here, there and there. Done." Gokudera huffed not having too much in his room anyways. "Well now time to pack up all of the weaponry." He said opening up his closet and it was dynamite galore.

Need enough dynamite to blow up a whole town? Well then apparently he was your man to talk to. He got right to it, going to take up some time to just pack up all of the dynamites.

With Yamamoto and his Father

The restaurant was to re-open after a bit. They had temporarily closed the shop for the Varia to test the tenth generation guardians, and since that was over they were going to reopen the restaurant for the night.

"Alright well everything is done pops." Yamamoto said cleaning all of the tables and he mopped the floor, being extra careful that everything was back to the way it was before the scuffle with the Varia.

"That's good, I'm sure that those two will be here soon so you can't get too comfy now." His father said.

"Ano, is anyone here?" Right on cue, Haru's father walked through the door wondering if he was at the right place.

"Ah you must be Haru's father?" Yamamoto's father greeted from behind the counter.

"Ah yes, I suppose I am to drop my daughter off here?" He questioned.

"Yes indeed. Well then Takeshi, would you mind helping them unload the luggage to where it's supposed to go?" His father asked of him.

"Sure I can do that." Yamamoto said walking outside to see Haru's mother opening the trunk of the car and taking out some of the heavy luggage.

"Please, I can do that for you. There's no need for you to trouble yourself." Yamamoto said as he got the rest of the luggage set onto the ground.

Haru hopped out of the car to greet him. "Thank you very much Yamamoto for helping out." Haru thanked him.

"It's no biggie. That's what friends are for right?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yes, friends are always nice to have. Though I'd feel safer if this friend wasn't a boy." Haru's father stated with a huff.

"Tou-san we already went over this. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Haru huffed.

"Yes, well, I will still worry about my little princess." He argued.

"Tou-san! Haru is no child! She can definitely care for herself. Also please don't suspect my friend like this." Haru pouted a cute little pout at her father which he couldn't help but surrender to. Even looking at it made Yamamoto want to do whatever she asked of him.

"Heh, so it looks like everyone is here." Gokudera said dragging two suitcases behind him.

"Is that everything?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Well it's temporary so I didn't need to bring everything. Also I'm great at packing small." Gokudera said making a small reference to his ability to hide many explosives on his person without making his body shape change too much with the hiding of explosives.

He was surely a master of hiding and packing things away, taking advantage of any hiding spot he could find.

"Well I guess everyone can just follow me then." Yamamoto said as he picked up two of her suitcases and he walked off to where they were going to be staying. The dojo was very close to the restaurant so it wasn't that far of a walk.

He opened the door and he set the suitcases down. He walked out of the room and opened another door. "This is your room Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled at him.

Gokudera just huffed and put his suitcases down without a word and he walked out to help with the other things that Haru brought over.

Haru's father set down one of the boxes in the room and he looked inside of it. It wasn't that bad. It was maybe a little bit bigger than Haru's room at home and it had some furniture in it. "We weren't sure if you were more comfortable with a futon or a bed so we were going to wait to ask you first before we placed a bed inside of the room." Yamamoto said.

"Haru would be fine with a futon. She doesn't want to cause too much trouble. Futons are very nice and comfy as well. Reminds Haru of her childhood. It's like living as if she were one with history. When in a dojo a futon seems to fit the image the best." Haru smiled.

"Ha ha! I guess you're right. Well then in that closet over there, you can find the futons." Yamamoto instructed.

"Thank you." Haru nodded her head turning her head to see a sliding door that would hold the futons.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru's father brought the last of the boxes and they set them into the room.

"Why do you have so many things? Women. They have so much stuff to carry." Gokudera sighed.

"Imagine how much time they took to pack everything. Just imagine how long it'll take to unpack everything." Haru's father sighed.

"Do you need us to help you unpack Haru?" Her mother asked her.

"No, I'll be fine Kaa-san don't worry about me." Haru smiled.

"Well if you're sure. Your father and I will head on back home then. Come and visit whenever you want to." She said walking out with her husband.

Haru waved and she looked at all of the suitcases and the boxes. "Well might as well get some of this started now." Haru said.

"I can help." Yamamoto offered.

"Thank you." Haru smiled moving to the suitcases and she moved them to the corner of the room.

Yamamoto decided that he'd start by unloading the boxes. When Haru realized what he was doing she was too late.

"Wait Yamamoto that-"

"Ah! I-I-I didn't see anything! I'm sorry. I didn't know they were in there." Yamamoto said clasping his hands over his eyes quickly stuttering his apologies to her.

"It's okay Yamamoto you didn't know that we placed most of my clothes in the boxes… My mother helped me pack and I suppose she thought the undergarments would be easiest to place at the top." Haru sighed some.

The boxes over there aren't filled with clothes though. Just these two boxes are. I'll just unpack these myself later." Haru said pushing against the boxes to push them up against the wall.

Yamamoto helped by unpacking the things in the other boxes and Haru quickly placed the items elsewhere in the room whenever he took them out of the boxes.

Once all of the boxes were unloaded, Haru was almost done with setting up her room. She was very careful about what she chose to bring with her.

Yamamoto's father walked up to see how things were going. "Well it seems as though things are well situated." He said.

"Okay well then, we've got everything set up I think. Haru's room is over here, and Gokudera's room is right across from hers. Now, for some ground rules." Yamamoto's father said.

"Of course I require for you all to get along and not cause a scene at the restaurant when you help out. Normal rules in a normal family apply here. There is a 10 o'clock curfew, and the couple here I don't want for anything to happen that you would both regret. There is no females allowed in a males room after 10 o'clock and vice-versa." He informed them.

"Haru understands those rules." Haru answered.

"Yeah I do too." Gokudera answered.

"Great, I think that's all that really needs to be said. Well then I guess you two can just get situated here and rest up for the day." He said with a wide smile that probably Yamamoto inherited from him.

"A-ano…" Haru spoke out but she hesitated for a moment.

"What is it Haru?" Yamamoto asked her.

"Haru was just wondering if she could try helping out today? Even if it's just a little bit, she wants to see what she can do to help." She answered sheepishly.

"You want to get to working today?" Yamamoto's father asked her.

"Yes, if that's not too much trouble." Haru nodded her head.

"Well no problems here. Well then Yamamoto you can show her the ropes." He said as he walked out to get to the sushi bar.

"Well then I'm starting today as well then." Gokudera said not trusting Haru to work and not have something done to her. She was just a clumsy mess at times.

Yamamoto gave them a brief tour around the restaurant and showed them the ropes. They were both ready to at least do something. Gokudera was going to try being a busboy and Haru being a waitress. Only time could tell to see how well this was going to turn out.

* * *

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if it was too short or anything but hopefully it was decent.

As I keep saying just check out my forum if you want to. More like I want for some people to but its your own decision.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Until next time!

-Neospice12


	6. Hello Father

Well now, I finally got somewhere with my planning I think. Is it all planned out? PSSHHH far from it. I've just got a lot of ideas flowing about now. Some parts are still a bit sketchy but nothing I can't handle. I just hope I can handle all of the transitions properly.

Hopefully this was a suitable read for those who took the time to read this. 8)

Thank you to Spirit Kagome for liking my story and taking the time to review. I was tempted on discontinuing this since it was a bit of a hassle and no one really seemd to like it anymore, but then you gave me your wonderful review. It made me happy and feel guilty that I thought of ridding of it. Heh heh, I have a duty to write to completion and that I shall try to do. 8)

Disclaimer: Well, nothing really belongs to me but the evil villain mafia and their lil trinket. LOL

* * *

**Hello Father~**

"Excuse me! Waitress? Can we order now?"

Our favorite brunette spun around on her heels happily picking up some menus and she skipped over to the table with a wide, enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Hai! I'm coming~" Haru skipped over to the table to take the customers' orders and then she'd skip back to Yamamoto's father to give him the orders and she would make sure to remember who ordered what.

She was very proud of her memory and was sure she'd do well.

Gokudera was walking around giving people their drinks, clean tables, sit people down at some tables and he would also sometimes help Haru with delivering the customers' orders as well.

Gokudera was doing well, surprisingly.

No one died, he hadn't threatened anyone, he hadn't gotten into a fight, and he hadn't broken anything. It was truly a miraculous site to site.

Well no one was holding their breath to see him go against that.

Haru was holding two sushi platters in both of her arms and she walked over to one of the tables in the restaurant and she set them down in front of the customers that ordered them.

"Enjoy your orders." Haru smiled at them.

"Thank you, so you seeing anyone?" One of the guys asked her raising an eyebrow suggestively.

He smiled at her giving her a look saying that he was definitely interested in her.

Haru took a step back at a loss for words not really knowing how to react to that. She looked around hoping that none of the boys heard that since they were obviously going to react to that.

Haru didn't see anyone so she felt relieved for a moment until she felt herself being pulled back into Gokudera's arms.

"Hey, you watch it, she's taken." Gokudera growled.

Haru rolled her eyes and groaned to herself. This wasn't going to be pretty, but she couldn't help but feel happy that he cared enough to get defensive over her case.

The guy held his hands up in front of his face defensively. "Hey, calm down. I'll back off. No need to get so angry. I-Is that a dynamite?"

Haru snatched the dynamite and she dunked the fuse into a pitcher of water.

"Gokudera, please behave." Haru scolded him.

Gokuder grumbled as he was being pushed away by Haru who kept whispering into his ear to behave and stop muttering threats under his breath.

Yamamoto was helping his dad with making the sushi watching this as it unfolded and he shook his head. Gokudera was such a hassle at times wasn't he?

Luckily they opened up late so the restaurant was going to be closing real soon.

Gokudera was told to cool off in his room for a bit and Haru continued to work taking orders, delivering the orders to the customers, and also taking over Gokudera's job.

While she was doing this, Gokudera was of course keeping a close eye on her to insure that nothing else was going to happen to her on his watch.

The other males in the restaurant would be damned if they just so happened to say something out of line or to even touch her.

They will definitely be damned, or he would give up his title as Juudaime's right hand man. If we all know Gokudera well enough, we would know that this is no laughing matter.

Haru having a feeling this was the case was carefully minding her actions, making sure that nothing that Gokudera would blow his top for would occur.

Now Gokudera wasn't the only one watching over Haru, Yamamoto had a wary eye scanning across the customers to see to gauge how 'dangerous' some of the customers were.

In due time the restaurant closed and the two boys helped Yamamoto's father cleaning up the restaurant and Haru helped with cleaning the kitchen.

Apparently Haru's little arms would not be able to mop and sweep the floors. What was she? A limp noodle?

She could definitely mop and sweep a serious floor no problem, but whatever, a kitchen may be a better realm for a female to be cleaning at.

With a delicate sense of touch, a sensitive nose to smell, and an intelligent mind that would be becoming of a future house wife.

She didn't spend her two years pinning over Tsuna for nothing after all, which ultimately failed of course but pinning over Gokudera wasn't so bad either.

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, Haru walked out of the restaurant first to get ready for bed.

Haru walked into her room and she changed into her pajamas and she then got out her toothbrush and she walked into the bathroom.

She washed her face, flossed and she brushed her teeth before she returned into her room pulling out the futon onto the ground laying it out and she crawled into it.

She laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about what she was going to do during this whole ordeal. What was she going to do when there was a bad group out there looking for their missing mysterious device that Haru had in her possession?

She turned onto her side curled up and went to sleep throwing out the bothersome thoughts that kept trying to nag her at the edge of her mind.

She had to be confident that her friends were going to help her through this. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She even had Gokudera watching over her so she had nothing to worry about.

The Next Day

Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting together in a big room since it was a Sunday meaning school wasn't in session.

The shop wouldn't open up for a few hours and Yamamoto's father said that he could handle all of the early preparations by himself. He just wanted for them all to get along and get used to having to live with each other.

"So, let's get this straight, Haru will wake up early and have dibs on the bathroom for about an hour before either of us can go to the bathroom?" Gokudera questioned.

Yamamoto and Haru both nodded their heads.

"Why?"

Haru huffed and she shook her head. "Gokudera, girls need a lot of time in the bathroom at times. We actually CARE about our hygiene. That is why Haru requires more time. It's not like she will take a full hour in the room." Haru huffed.

Gokudera crossed his arms and he just grunted. Women and their obsession with 'hygiene' and making themselves looking 'beautiful' or whatever.

"Ah, that's right, before I forget, Pops told me to tell you that you can use the pink garbage can in the bathroom." Yamamoto said.

"I was wondering why you had two garbage cans in the bathroom. Though why does she need a separate one?" Gokudera questioned.

Yamamoto just shrugged not really understanding it himself.

Haru opted to not say anything wanting for this subject to quickly slide over, ignoring as the two boys stared at her as she continued trying to ignore them.

"Why DO you need a separate garbage can, Haru? Is this just special treatment because you are a girl?" Gokudera asked.

Haru blushed and she shook her head violently. There was a reason she needed a separate garbage can.

"Is it because you have all of these make up things to fuss with and you have to throw them all away in that garbage can?" Gokudera asked.

"That is… partly the reason…" Haru said fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Yamamoto realized what the reason was and he decided not to press Haru for the answer and he tried to shut Gokudera up about the whole thing. Haru had a legit reason and it would be embarrassing for her to actually talk about it.

Gokudera, being the stubborn mule wouldn't let her back out from telling him the truth. He continued to pester her despite Yamamoto's warnings and Haru finally blew a fuse.

"Hahi! Haru is a GIRL-DESU! It's something called the 'monthly gift!', 'Mother nature's visit!', 'A PERIOD!' Haru finally told you, are you HAPPY now?" Haru raged shouting at Gokudera angrily.

Gokudera was at a loss for words and everyone was quiet in the room having no idea what to say now.

"Gokudera, mafioso's have to be kind to women. Don't make them tell secrets they don't wish to." Reborn said hopping onto Yamamoto's shoulder like he usually would.

"Yo, Reborn." Yamamoto grinned.

Reborn nodded his head to acknowledge Yamamoto greeting him.

Reborn rummaged through his pockets and he threw something Haru's way and she caught it with ease.

She looked down at her hands to see a small chain-like necklace. At the end she saw the little thing she found yesterday! Reborn turned it into a necklace?

"Make sure that you don't lose it. The necklace is pretty flexible and it won't break too easily. I had Leon swallow it and make a necklace out of it." Reborn explained.

Haru looked down at the necklace once more and she opened the clasp and she wrapped it around her neck and she tried to find the opening for the clasp to clasp closed onto.

Once Haru found it, she dropped the necklace so it would fall down around her neck gently and she smiled. It was kind of pretty, and it would be easier for her to keep it with her at all times. She couldn't help but wonder why she had to have it with her and not anyone else though.

Reborn being able to read minds had read her mind and he hopped back down onto the ground flicking his hat up giving him an image of him being a professional hitman even though he looked like a baby.

"The man who ran into you will probably do everything to find you. If he finds out you don't have what he's looking for, he will either kill you on the spot after finding out where it is, or he will take you hostage to get the item back. It will be quicker to find the enemy if they know that they are looking for you. It would be nice if we can find them without having them finding you first though. It's risky but I hope you can understand Haru. Only you can do this." Reborn explained to her patting her hand reassuringly.

Haru nodded her head and she smiled at Reborn with her classic smile.

She put her hands on her hips and she puffed out her chest a bit.

"Haru is not afraid at all-desu. She can do this. She knows that everyone will be here for her so she's not alone." Haru smiled.

Reborn smiled at her answer and he hopped up onto her shoulder and he patted her head gently feeling pretty proud of her.

If this was happening two years ago, Haru was surely to have a little fit about how dangerous it was and would start crying.

She's really grown a lot over the years. She's growing and maturing into a strong woman who is capable and is trusting of the bond between her and her friends.

"Damn right, I won't let anyone get to Haru so easily. No one tries to harm the Vongola without getting away with it." Gokudera grumbled thinking that he was going to have to do some maintenance on his weapons soon to make sure that everything would work properly whenever a fight did break out.

Yamamoto nodded his head looking pretty serious.

He wouldn't sit still while any of his friends were being threatened, especially not Haru, who he had a little crush on. The person who hurt her would be damned to the deepest pits of hell if he had to face against Yamamoto.

"Good to know. Haru, keep this safe and you should not let it out of your sight ever. I already mentioned the situation to Hibari and he said that he would allow for you to wear it while being on school grounds." Reborn said not overlooking anything since this decided the very fate of the kids that he was looking after, nurturing them to become a great mafia famiglia.

Haru saluted with a determined look on her face.

"Haru will do her very best-desu! I will never let this out of my site, and I shall make sure that it will never fall into enemy hands." She said.

"Good, well I have to go now. I'll leave you all to do whatever you want to do now then." Reborn said hopping off Haru's shoulder and he ran off so quickly no one could really tell which way he ran off to.

"Takeshi! It's time for breakfast! Come down and help your father!" Yamamoto's father shouted.

"Haru can help too, Yamamoto's father~ Haru can cook!" Haru ran out of the room and into the kitchen that Yamamoto's father was cooking at.

Yamamoto's father smiled at the little girl appreciating the fact that she always tried to make herself as useful as she could.

She was a great girl wasn't she? Yamamoto sure knew how to pick good girls to fall for, sadly she didn't like him back. The battle was lost but the war was not over, Yamamoto still had a chance.

"Why thank you Haru, you don't have to call me Yamamoto's father. You can just call me 'Tou-san' if you want. I am somewhat of your father figure now after all." He told her.

Haru thought about the logic he was using and she nodded her head. It did make some sense.

"Haru will call you 'Tou-san' then. So what can Haru help you with Tou-san?" Haru asked.

"Pops… why do you have to meddle so much?" Yamamoto shook his head and he sighed at his father finding a way to make Haru call him 'Tou-san'. It was like Haru married into the family and she was talking to her father-in-law.

"What is he talking about Tou-san?" Haru asked.

Yamamoto's father grinned and he shook his head patting Haru's head ruffling it a bit.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over lil miss. Now come on, let's this started."

"Hai! Tou-san!"

Yamamoto sighed again thinking that this was going to be one long day, and he wouldn't be able to wait until nightfall came so he couldn't keep envisioning himself getting married to Haru filling up his thoughts.

Gokudera was sitting in a seat fiddling with some of his weaponry at the table not really paying much attention to anything at the moment.

Was Yamamoto the only one feeling the awkward moment? It seemed so, the poor guy.

* * *

What? I'm only writing about the morning? YES, do you know how boring it is to write out a full day? After writing a lot of fics you realize how boring it is to write it all. So as boring as it is to write it out, it must be boring to read too?

I decided to focus on the more important parts, and the things I want to write out. Heh heh hopefully it doesn't bother you.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time,

Neospice12


	7. Suspicious Student Brings Bad Luck

UGH it takes me forever to update this one doesn't it? Ha ha… probably because not a lot of people read it so I don't see a real need to update quickly. Anyways, I have gotten a lot planned and fixed for the story so I will be updating a lot quicker than I was previously.

Also, it's unfair to the ones that are actually reading this to have me prolong it too much, right? I will try to update this as soon as I can. I am trying really hard to get

**Ch 7. Suspicious Student Brings Bad Luck**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but Antonio and the baddies!

ENJOY!

* * *

Haru was walking to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto on either side of her. Since they lived in the same place, and now went to the same school, might as well walk to school together as well. It used way less effort than having to leave separately to avoid rumors spreading that would spread eventually anyways.

The three of them had their ears and eyes peeled on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. So far they could hear some girls talking to each other about some creep in the park.

Some man was walking around in the park stopping girls and asking them some weird questions. He was apparently very scary in appearance and the girls were frightened that he would attack them. It seemed as though the evil organization was looking for their special item which Haru still had in her possession.

The three of them walked to school quietly while listening to all of the rumors that were circling about.

They seemed desperate to find the item, and with so many of the school students talking about it, it must've meant that they were soon going to suspect that the one who picked up the item was a student at Namimori high.

That, or some animal ate it on a whim, or it was destroyed, but the organization was probably smart and would have a signal to show that the item was destroyed or not.

Haru could only sit in her seat tiredly and she groaned to herself. What was she going to do? Things weren't looking too good for any of them.

Kyoko walked into the room and she ran over to Haru's side worriedly, sitting right next to her desk.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? Are you sick? Everyone is talking about some creep at the park. I was worried that he'd get to you as well. It's the park that we always walk through. I think… that you should stay away from the park." Kyoko told her.

Haru nodded her head looking up at her good friend with a smile. It was nice to know that she had a friend that was worried about her wellbeing.

Haru did her very best to keep herself safe, and of course her two body guards were always nearby to ensure that she was.

No one was going to get past them and get to Haru on their watch.

Things were looking rather well.

They never walked through that park since that's where the creep apparently was prowling around at, and Hibari would sometimes take some of his henchmen and go roaming around the town to see if they could clean up some of the trash making a ruckus around town.

He was surely not happy with how that was all that was on the news now a days and the rumors were spreading like a wild fire.

How dare someone try to ruin the peace and tranquility of this town that he basically governs over?

Also, that 'creep' was apparently bothering a lot of their students.

This would not sit well with him.

They would clean up some thugs every now and then but could not find any trace of the one that was off looking for them. Just… where was he?

Did he know something?

Or perhaps they gave up on the chase?

A week has gone by and things have calmed down by this point.

Less girls were being attacked and no one from their school was being bothered anymore.

Haru was adjusting well in her new living quarters and life was well and dandy.

Things were going well for them all and just when they all thought they could relax, the unthinkable had happened.

Everything seemed to have been going so well, but of course that was just way too easy, and one day something had happened that would disrupt the flow of those in the Vongola.

So far everyone had been able to keep Haru safe and keep most of the suspicions off of the students at their school, but, it seems as though the enemy was hell-bent on thinking someone from their school had their special little device- which of course they were correct to assume so.

The teacher walked in with a smile on her face and she picked up a piece of chalk and started to write on the board.

A few whispers erupted in the class, and this catches Gokudera's attention.

Even Yamamoto woke up from his little nap curious about what was going on in class.

"Alright class, it's a weird time but we have a new student joining us all the way from Italy. His name is Antonio Russo, treat him nicely." The teacher said and she walked over to the door and told him to come in.

Everyone stared at the new student in awe and curiosity.

It wasn't often when people randomly transferred into their school. This was such an odd time for a transfer.

Whispers continued to erupt and circulate around the classroom about the new foreign student that enrolled into their class.

The boy was rather tall, which was supposedly expected of foreigners, and of course his outer appearance was different, but then again they wouldn't be too shocked by this since even Gokudera was in their class and he was a foreigner as well.

He had a golden brown hair that was wavy, settling down around his face, framing it rather nicely. His eyes were a very bright blue color, the color of the sky very early in the mornings.

His body was an athletic type, much like Yamamoto's and Ryohei's. Well built, but not in a way that it looked too bulky. He was lean with nicely built muscle tone.

The expression has a similar serious aspect to it, much like Gokudera's but it had a softer look in comparison to the storm guardian's.

His eyelashes were rather long, and they made his eyes stand out even more.

A rather prominent chin, and his facial shape was symmetrical.

A very clean complexion, rather light.

In other words, he was one of them pretty boys to be added to the eye candy list of Namimori high.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Antonio." He smiled.

Even his voice! It was so clear and it flowed so well! The way he stood was authoritive, and it could be heard in his voice, but he had a certain laid-back quality about him and the small playful ring to his tone could be heard to further prove this.

All in all, he seemed like a guy that could get along with a lot of people, and he was bound to be pretty popular.

"So, why did you transfer here?" A girl in the class asked wanting to know about him.

Antonio looked over at her and smiled.

"Who? Me? I transferred so I could see what Japan was like. I was really curious. I see that this is a great place, everyone seems so nice and the girls are beautiful too." He smiled and he winked at the girl, making her swoon.

"Do you perhaps have a girlfriend?" Another girl asked.

Antonio laughed at this question and he shook his head.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, I am willing to take one up though." He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. Just how perfect could one guy seem?

"Hmph, your Japanese isn't that bad, how long have you been speaking it?" A guy asked curious about this guy who was getting so popular with the girls already.

"Ah, I've been really curious about Japan recently so I've been learning it for about 2 years now. I even like anime. I know a lot of them." He said.

Hmph, he wasn't that bad.

Some of the guys have accepted him for that.

"Play any sports?" Yamamoto asked curious about what kinds of activities he did to help support that body build.

"Hm… in Italy we love to play sports. I am a big fan of soccer myself. I play a bit of baseball too. I can play just about any sport if you give me enough time to learn the rules and give it a shot. Shoot me up and I'll play any sport with you." Antonio grinned.

Yamamoto shrugged. He's good.

"Ha, maybe I'll have you play baseball with me one day. I'm pretty good." Yamamoto said trying to play nice, perhaps using this to his advantage to figure out what this new guy was like.

Basically, whether he was a threat or not, someone who was safe to leave alone, or to find a way to get him out of the school for good.

Gokudera sat in his seat, clearly not happy by this. He did not trust this guy one bit.

'Two years huh? That's when Juudaime was first appointed as the future leader of Vongola. That can't be a coincidence. Also, why at the school that Juudaime attends? Transferring at such a weird time… it's impossible to be a coincidence. I can't trust him. He's probably an enemy spy.' Gokudera thought to himself shooting angry glares over at Antonio who seemingly was completely unaware of the said glares being directed his way.

The teacher quieted everyone down for the poor boy was being bombarded with so many questions right now.

"Alright class let's save the questions for later, so do you have any questions now Antonio?" The teacher asked him.

He smiled looking over in Haru's direction with a playfully, curious look on his face.

Haru noticed the new boy kept staring at her every so often and she was getting a bit worried. Her hand subconsciously went to touch her necklace nervously.

She could feel her heart beat quickly as his gaze would never leave her face until Gokudera snarled in Antonio's direction defensively.

He had sensed Haru's discomfort and had located the reason for her feeling of discomfort, this guy staring at her in such a creepy manner.

He didn't like the way this guy was staring at her. It riled his anger and Gokudera had this feeling that this guy was dangerous.

It wasn't often that people transferred during this time of the year, and he was also from Italy, which was never a good sign from their experience.

He was most likely from a mafia group and was here to infiltrate them from the inside and cause trouble.

Gokudera glared at the guy and Yamamoto wasn't too fond of him either, watching him rather skeptically, not trusting him one bit. The way he looked at Haru was not a safe look.

"Hm… I understand that I have broken some of the rules without knowing it, but isn't that weird? I was under the impression that jewelry was not allowed in this school by anyone, and yet she has a necklace on. Isn't that weird sensei? You asked for me to comply to the rules and yet she doesn't. That isn't really fair is it now? You should ask for her to take it off." Antonio commented, a glint in his eye not being missed by both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Haru nervously fumbled the necklace with her fingers.

The teacher's gaze was upon her and she felt like a rat trapped underneath a cat's intense stare.

Haru would feel the beads of sweat forming on her skin, her heart racing quickly.

'What am I going to do? Can I set it down and risk it being stolen?' Haru thought to herself.

The teacher crossed her arms across her chest. "Haru, please set it inside of your desk." The teacher said.

Haru pouted and she nodded her head, unclasping the necklace, and she collected it all into her hand.

Antonio was watching her intensely as she did so, with a smirk on his features. The look of his delight on his eyes was like a child finding the toy that he was looking for the longest of time.

Hibari then walked into the classroom and leaned against the doorway.

"If I may disrupt the class for a moment." Hibari asked as a fake attempt to ask for permission, but he knew he would be given permission to disrupt any class he wanted for any reason.

The teacher jumped at seeing Hibari in her class, and she nervously waited for him to continue with his words. "O-oh no problem at all, please tell me what you are here for." The teacher said, nervously waving her hand to show that she was curious to know what he had to say.

She was nervous and this was obvious by how her knees her shaking. Of course this was the normal reaction for when Hibari walked into any classroom.

"Miura Haru has been given permission to wear her necklace with her at all times. She has given the school a reason to have it with her at all times, and her personal issues are not needed to be made public, so please do forgive her for this alone. Of course she knows that she's not allowed to wear any other jewelry." Hibari said making one small exception this one time, but anything else he would not tolerate.

The teacher looked at Haru with mild confusion but she dismissed it as Hibari personally made a trip to actually deliver this message. It really must've been accepted by the school for her to do so. She wasn't going to go questioning things since Hibari was a scary individual that even the teachers were scared of.

Hibari being able to read people well understood the discomfort of the teacher of the rules being breached, which are always upheld to the tightest security at this school by himself and his goons by his side.

"Of course… if you still find a reason to want to go against my decision, you are free to come and meet me for an afterschool conference… sensei." Hibari said with the normal, cold, unfeeling gaze upon his face, which usually meant business.

It was common knowledge at the school if you were to do as he suggested you wouldn't be alive to see the next day.

The teacher quickly dismissed all of her worries and he shook her head quickly in fear of angering the prefect any further.

"W-well if that is the case, you can continue wearing it, Haru-chan. Thank you very much for coming all this way here to tell me." The teacher laughed nervously with a smile, bowing her head respectfully towards him until Hibari left with a satisfied look on his face. Though, he didn't leave without taking notice of Antonio, sending him a resentful glare.

As soon as he left, she dropped down to the side of the desk, pounding on her chest. "I was surprised to see him here today, that was quite scary." She said with a sigh.

"Wow, he seemed rather scary, if I didn't know any better he's like the leader of the school." Antonio lightly laughed but he soon found that he was the only one laughing.

Everyone stared at the door and waited for a moment wondering if Hibari had heard what he said. When nothing happened, they let out a sigh of relief until Hibari walked back into the doorway with a unsatisfied look on his face.

"Now that I think about it, I do not recall seeing you around; you must be a new student." Hibari said staring at him. He noticed Yamamoto, Haru, and Gokudera's uneasy faces, putting two and two together.

He had made his way in front of Antonio in a blink of an eye with a tonfa held out, in attempts to swipe them at him, but he stumbled back with a surprised gasp.

"W-woah! That was dangerous! You could've hurt me! Ha ha, that's not nice you know." Antonio laughed.

Hibari put the tonfas back to where they were hiding previously with a grunt. "That will just serve as a warning for now. I don't want to know that you will continue to break the rules from now on. You have gotten lucky today, but that will not happen the next time, I can guarantee it." Hibari warned.

Hibari turned on his heel and he walked out of the classroom.

To just about anyone else, it looked like Hibari had hit the mark, and he had successfully proved his point, but three people in the room were thinking otherwise.

Hibari had way too much skill to have missed like that. The boy had some reflexes to dodge an attack by Hibari. Albeit that it was not a serious attack, but no normal person could dodge an attack of his.

Hibari was definitely perturbed by this, as the even grumpier than normal look on his was evidentially shown on his face.

Antonio picked himself off the ground and he dusted himself off. 'Hm… so he's the school's leader is he? I will have to be careful around him. He's no push over. He's quite strong.' Antonio thought to himself, thinking seriously, plotting out the changes to the plan that was already mapped out.

Haru put the necklace back around her neck and Antonio was told to sit down in his seat, two seats over from Haru.

"Well then Haru, it's very nice to meet you, I hope that we can get along. I'm sorry if I seemed too rude earlier." Antonio said holding out his hand for her, with an innocent smile on his face.

Haru looked at his hand reluctantly, but she still took it and she shook his hand.

"Um… like-wise, it's very nice to meet you as well Antonio. It's quite alright-desu, I was not offended at all." Haru said to keep up with the formalities, and not let it show that she was too worried about this, though she was.

Atonio stared at her with a vigilant look, which made Haru shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well that's great, I would hate to know that I made a beautiful girl such as yourself angry." Antonio smiled at her, kissing her hand, making Yamamoto and Gokudera shuffle in their seats in retaliation.

Antonio noticed this and looked at the two of them seeing their look of contempt towards him.

"Well then, it looks like I may have done something wrong. I apologize, It's good to meet you as well." Antonio said holding out his hand for Yamamoto, who took the hand with a smile and gripped it hard, which Antonio returned back with an equally friendly smile.

Though, when wanting to greet Gokudera, he slouched back into his seat, put an arm above his stomach giving him a look of discontent. "Hmph, if I have to." He said, brushing against his nose with his thumb. [1]

Antonio's eyes were wide and he had his hands up in the air in front of him, in a sign of surrendering.

"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked.

Gokudera glared at Antonio, still rather peeved at his previous actions. "Haru, is my girlfriend, I suggest you don't involve yourself with her too much." Gokudera growled.

Antonio looked back at Haru and then at Gokudera. Haru nodded her head to prove that they had such a relationship with one another.

"My, I was not aware of this, I do apologize. Forgive me?" Antonio asked.

Gokudera huffed, extending out his hand for him and the two exchanged a hand shake, and then Antonio went to sit into his seat.

Before Antonio sat down into his seat, he sent Haru an amused look and he sat down, which did not go unnoticed by Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked over at Gokudera and he looked back at him, the two of them exchanging looks of displeasure with each other about the new guy. They were going to have to talk to the others about him. He was definitely suspicious.

They couldn't trust Haru around him. They needed to talk to Tsuna to make sure.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

[1]Putting a hand over the stomach can signify dislike towards another person, and thumbing of the nose apparently is rather offensive in Italy. I was doing a bit of research so I am unsure if this is the truth, but I decided that since it was on a somewhat creditable looking source I went for it. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


	8. Patience and Research is the Key

Hmm… wonder if anyone is mad at me for taking a while to update? Hmm… oh well. It's life, I'm busy we shall all deal with it. At least I try to finish my work. I have not taken any stories down yet, so that's something. (Though some stories are at a risk of being cancelled. Ha ha, laziness is a formidable foe)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Akira Amano! The only ones that DO belong to me would be the evil villain peoples.

* * *

**Patience and Research is the Key**

"Wow… is that so? I hadn't known that. He got so angry with me. He threatened me you know." A voice was heard outside of the class. It sounded familiar.

Che, it was that new student, though who was it that he was talking to? "Ah, and the other one seemed pretty serious too. It was a shock."

"Really? Yamamato-kun? He's really nice though. He wouldn't get so angry around anyone without a good reason. I could try asking about it for you if you want." A gentle voice spoke.

Three heads moved upwards, and stared at the door. That voice was unmistakable. No way! That brat decided to take the time during lunch to talk to the boss!

This, surely, was not going to fly.

Gokudera pushed out of his chair noisily and was held back by Yamamoto, who shook his head. "It's wiser to stake things out and see how things will go." He said.

Haru nodded her head having the same thoughts as Yamamoto. Gokudera growled, sitting in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Ha ha ha! Well, he seems mean, and is a bit rough around the edges but don't let that get to you. He's a guy with a heart of gold, really." "Tsuna-kun? Who is this?"

"Ah, this is Antonio. He moved into Haru's class today. He got off to a bad start with Gokudera it seems. Ah, Antonio, this is my girlfriend Kyoko."

"It's very nice to meet you."

A small giggle. "Likewise."

Haru stared at the door nervously, looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto flashed her a reassuring smile. Things were alright. Nothing bad was going to happen.

Gokudera was impatiently tapping his pencil against his desk, the impact getting harder as time went on, until it snapped. He was really starting to lose his patience.

The door slid open and three people walked in.

Kyoko immediately rushed over to Haru's desk, sitting in the desk across from her. "This is so exciting isn't it? A new transfer student at this time of the year." Kyoko giggled.

Haru laughed nervously, nodding her head slowly, unsure of whether or not she wanted to voice her suspicions about Antonio right now, after all he may not even be a threat to her at all.

Kyoko tilted her head to the side, pondering on what may have brought about Haru's change in her upbeat attitude.

Haru shifted in her seat nervously, smiling at Kyoko to turn her head away from her odd behavior. Luckily for her Kyoko dismissed it and started to eat her lunch, talking to Haru about new cake flavors that they HAD to try on their next appreciation day.

Tsuna sat down next to Yamamoto and Antonio sat down right next to him.

Yamamoto feigned an inviting smile still having his doubts about Antonio, but he didn't want to seem completely hostile towards him.

Tsuna had no problems with the guy, rather, they seemed to be getting along rather well. With his hyper intuition, and his easy going nature, he should be able to see who are dangerous to be around and who are safe to be around.

He was a great judge of character, the years they've known each other have been proof of this. If he didn't seem guarded around Antonio then he perhaps posed no threat towards them at all.

Gokudera however kept his suspicions to himself and was stubborn about it, getting out of his seat and walking out of the door.

"Gokudera? Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry Juudaime. I'm only going out for a little fresh air is all." Gokudera answered before walking out of the classroom leaving an awkward air to surface in the classroom.

Tsuna opened his bentou made by his loving mother and it had a lot of his favorites in it.

He happily ate his food along with everyone else.

"So, you just moved here from Italy, right?" Tsuna asked.

Antonio smiled and nodded his head currently too busy stuffing his face to give a proper answer with spoken words.

"You've got one heck of an appetite. You play any sports?" Tsuna asked knowing that Yamamoto and Ryohei sure knew how to throw down before a big game. Makes one wonder just how many stomachs athletes really had in their bodies.

Antonio put down his lunch box, swallowed his food and smiled. "Let's see, I'm a fan of soccer. I also play a bit of baseball. I can play any sport if you give me enough time. I'm not that bad at basketball. I've played a bit of hockey before. Wrestling is okay but I don't really like being all that close to guys if you know what I mean. Tennis is pretty boring if you don't have a strong opponent. Same with Boxing. I guess I'm more of a team-oriented sports loving guy." Antonio shrugged.

Tsuna was amazed. What skill! He was amazing!

A small glint of admiration lit in his eyes.

"You plan on joining any clubs while you are here?" Yamamoto asked.

Antonio shook his head going back to stuffing his face with food again.

Tsuna almost chocked on his drink. "Huh? Why! You seem to be really athletic! Why not play?" Tsuna asked .

Antonio laughed and patted Tsuna's back.

He shook his head pushing back against the floor so he would be leaning on only the two back legs of the chair.

"I'm not interested in playing sports here. I guess I have to see just what teams are good and how much of a challenge I'll be facing. After that I may join." He explained.

No one wanted to waste his or her talents on a useless effort. Surely no one would want to play for a team that was bound to lose either.

Tsuna could understand the feeling, except he was a bad sportsman so he didn't want to join any clubs since he would be that very reason why their team would lose.

He didn't want that for anyone, foiling people's dreams of going far in life.

"I'm not completely sure about the other clubs, but I can guarantee that the baseball club is good, and opponents are pretty tough too." Yamamoto said having finished his food and put away his bentou.

He wouldn't allow anyone to mock the baseball team, even if it were an indirect insult.

"I serve as the captain of the team. Might as well check us out before you try to rule out any sports that you'd be willing to play. We're in it to win it, and some of us plan on going pro." Yamamoto spoke seriously.

Antonio slowly nodded his head thinking about it, sticking in food into his mouth at a slower pace to show that he was taking his time to think about it.

He looked at his watch and thought some more quietly.

"Alright, well I'll see what the team is like soon enough. I've still got to finish moving in so I can't stay for too long after school today. I can probably check things out in a day or two though. Depends on how quickly I can unpack everything." He said.

Yamamoto nodded his head curtly calming down knowing that he took his stance and stood firm.

"Oh my gosh~ I know~ They're strawberry shortcakes are so good~ The cake is always so soft and sweet. The cream just melts in my mouth!" Kyoko spoke dreamily, feeling like she could droll a river just by the mere thought of the strawberry shortcake made by one of their favorite pastry shop, 'Le Patisserie.' The main shop was located in Italy, and it had branched out in several places around the world and a shop opened up recently in Japan.

Now what kind of cake loving girls would they be if they didn't stake out the place, try out their specialties and dub whether or not their cakes for a branch were good or not? They were excellent.

It was a mystery as to how wonderful the main store's sweets tasted like.

Haru giggled nodding her head enthusiastically. "I know~ For my mother's birthday we got her a fruit roll cake. You should've seen it! The inside had fruit that was glazed over with honey. The fruit looked as though they were shining! They were like jewels!" Haru squealed.

Kyoko was intently listening to the story. This cake sounded like it was to die for! Literally!

"The crème? Oh my gosh, it was so soft, and with a subtle sweetness it blended in nicely with the fruit. I think they didn't make the cream that sweet because then with the honey, the sweetness would be overpowering. The bread was really spongy and soft. It was like a normal cake I think. They decorated the outside with drizzled melted chocolate. I know that the brown one was milk chocolate. The pink one was probably white chocolate with food coloring in it? I'm not sure, but it tasted like strawberries. I'm not sure how they pulled that off, but it was great. Before we knew it, the cake was gone." Haru said.

Kyoko was literally bouncing in her seat.

The boys stopped their conversation to listen to the girls talk about cakes with so much passion. The aura they emitted around them was no joke.

It was like a barrier that no one else could cross was protecting the girls from the outside world.

"You girls really… seem to like cakes." Antonio laughed it off.

Kyoko and Haru both looked over and smiled brightly. "Of course we do! It's what we live for!" The girls spoke at the same time.

Antonio nodded his head tapping his chin, rocking on the back legs of the chair once again.

"Back at home, the girls would be the same way. They would get really excited whenever 'Le Patisserie' would release new cakes. They would sometimes have free give away samples to attract more customers." He said.

Haru and Kyoko both looked at each other, a distant look in their eyes showing that they weren't even listening any more busy in their own little fairy tale world.

"Huh? Are you both listening?" Antonio wondered waving his hands.

Tsuna placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder with a gentle smile and he shook his head. "Once they are in their little daydreaming land, it's really hard to get them out of it. It's best to just leave them alone for now." Tsuna said.

Every once in a while either Kyoko or Haru would giggle to themselves in their seats. It is a bit weird albeit but it was somewhat cute for girls to find cakes that enjoyable.

.  
.:With Gokudera:.

.

Gokudera walked through the halls with his hands shoved deep into his pockets scanning the hallways with his eyes meticulously.

He stopped in front of a corner in the hallway and scowled.

"So this is where you are stationed today, Reborn-san? Took me a while to find you." He stated.

A hidden door revealed itself and Reborn was sitting there sipping on some coffee.

Leon was perched on the rim of his fedora like always. Reborn set down the cup, giving Gokudera an inquisitive look. Wasn't often when Gokudera would come to find him.

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed, his gut telling him that Antonio was going to bring them nothing but trouble.

He just knew it! He wasn't going to let him wreak havoc in this town he could finally have the guts to call 'home.'

The only one that could help him was Reborn, the famous hitman.

"What do I owe your visit today, Gokudera?" Reborn asked.

"There is a new guy that transferred in suddenly. He's from Italy. Calls himself Antonio Russo." Gokudera said.

Reborn hopped out of his secret hideout, and hopped to the top of Gokudera's shoulders.

Gokudera walked back towards the classroom to show him what the guy looked like.

Reborn nodded his head once and hopped down.

'Antonio Russo, what a common name. He's getting awfully close to the others. He doesn't seem like a push over either.' Reborn thought to himself. "What else do you know?" Reborn asked.

Gokudera racked his head for any details that would help prove his suspicions against Antonio.

He then remembered about the incident earlier in the day.

Noticing Gokudera's change of facial expressions wanted in on his little information, "Spill it."

"Actually, this morning, Hibari threatened him earlier, and he managed to dodge his strike. He wasn't serious, but no normal person could dodge Hibari's strike unscathed." Gokudera informed the hitman.

Reborn then with a curt head nod walked down the hallways silently, attracting attention from students who were walking by wondering whose baby it was that was walking through the hallways. With this, Gokudera could feel that he could finally relax.

.

.:Back in the Classroom:.

.

"So are you living alone?" Tsuna asked.

Antonio shook his head. "I'm living with my… uncle. I've never really met him that much, but I was interested in studying abroad and he offered to house me." Antonio explained.

'I wonder what Yamamoto and Gokudera were so worried about? He seems like a good guy. He's nice. I can understand Gokudera's stance though. He doesn't like to trust anyone. Though, Yamamoto… he usually doesn't hate anyone. He's friendly to everyone. Even right now, he's got his guard up.' Tsuna thought to himself casting a worried look towards Yamamoto, who returned his worried expression with a bright smile that he was famous for.

He glanced over at Kyoko and Haru who were stopped talking about cakes, but now started talking about sleepovers. Haru kept her hand on her necklace the whole time never letting it out of her hands.

Her hand enclosed the mysterious circular obect hanging from the chain tightly, a sign of worry flashing through her eyes.

It was brief, but it was there.

Haru was feeling anxious about something. Whether it was the situation that she was put in for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or perhaps she too did not have any good feelings about Antonio.

He didn't feel anything was wrong though.

Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes, focusing on the current situation.

His intuition wasn't picking anything up. Nothing seemed to flare up and shout, 'Danger, danger! Get out of the situation now! He is bad news!'

His hyper intuition never failed him before and he wasn't going to start doubting it now.

The door to the classroom slid open and closed quickly.

"Ah, Gokudera you're back." Tsuna greeted.

Yamamoto lifted up his arm and waved it.

Haru and Kyoko both took notice of him, smiled at him and continued to chat about their future sleepover plans.

'It looks like just a normal day for us. Now the only thing missing is-'

"KYOKO!"

BAM!

"GAH!" Gokudera fell forward, stumbling over his feet and he landed on his knees. "Watch where you are running turf-head!" Gokudera snarled loudly.

Ryohei paid the angry kohai no mind. He walked over to Kyoko's seat and held out a piece of paper.

Kyoko looked it over tilting her head in confusion unsure of what the importance of the piece of paper was.

"Explain." He demanded.

Kyoko titled her head to the other side this time, still not understanding the current situation.

"A-ano… Kyoko's-Nii-san? What exactly is going on?" Haru questioned.

Ryohei showed her the piece of paper as well.

Haru read the paper out loud.

"I, Abe Mayama am dating the school's idol, and the fact she is dating the school loser is a lie? Hahi? What is this? Kyoko-chan is dating Tsuna-kun isn't she? I'm very sure this is true." Haru's line of vision switched between Kyoko and Tsuna at varying intervals.

Tsuna stood up from his seat and he took a gander at the paper for himself.

"Juudaime! If you want, I can look for this Abe bastard and set him straight!" Gokudera stood up straight, thinking of the various evil plans he could use against this guy that dared to start a fight against his highly esteemed boss.

"No, Gokduera that won't be necessary." Tsuna shot down his offer.

"J-Juudaime! But-" "I'm sure I made myself clear. I can deal with my own problems. Besides. I'd like to meet this guy who is saying such bold things." Tsuna said grabbing the paper and crumpling it up in his hands.

Tsuna may still be a bit 'no-good' at anything, but he has been working very hard in the past 2 years.

He can swim proficiently. His grades are looking better, and he isn't a dead weight in gym either. He can at least somewhat play sports.

Most of all, he wasn't that easily pushed around by others anymore. He had grown some balls figuratively speaking.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko tugged on his sleeve gently.

Tsuna only smiled at her. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan. I won't do anything drastic. You know that I'm no violent hooligan. Well… Gokudera on the other hand… he's pretty violent…" Tsuna laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Gokudera sat in his chair grumbling to himself. He really wanted to set a few guys straight. Make an example of that Abe bastard. Though if the boss was going to deal with it himself, that was fine. He was sure that no matter what Tsuna decided to do, it would work in his favor in the end.

"So explain." Ryohei continued.

"This is a lie Nii-chan." Kyoko tiredly answered her demanding brother.

Someone else decided to grace them with his presence.

"Ryohei Sasagawa. No running in the hallways, no excessive screaming in the hallways while you run. It's a disturbance to other people. Also, you shouldn't be out of your year's hall without proper permission." Kusakabe recited the regulations that Ryohei had broken in his frenzy of wanting to get things explained.

Ryohei laughed a hearty laugh. "Warui, Warui! Gomen. I won't do it again." Ryohei apologized.

"That's what you said the last 4 times this happened!" Kusakabe fought back.

There they go again.

Ryohei got himself into trouble again.

It was a wonder why Hibari hadn't bitten him all the way to permanent residency to the hospital yet.

"Hey, who is he?" Antonio asked no one in particular.

Kusakabe hadn't recognized this new face.

"You must be the new transfer student I've heard about. Hm… I see. I'm Kyo-san's right hand man. I take care of all of the issues that he does not have the time or patience to deal with himself. I'm part of the disciplinary committee." Kusakabe introduced himself.

"Kyo-san? AH! Do you mean that guy I met earlier? Let's see… called him Hibari Kyouya I think right? A scary dude. I'll be sure to listen to the school regulations, don't worry about me." He grinned.

Kusakabe turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom when he felt like he was appeased.

Kyoko rested onto the desk in front of her, groaning.

"Nii-chan, you should stop causing so much trouble. I bet it's really aggravating for Kusakabe-san to always have to reprimand you. Also, I get so worried that Hibari-san will get so angry with you he'll land you in the hospital. My heart always beats too fast at situations like these." She sighed.

Ryohei laughed yet another hearty laugh, dismissing the matter with humor.

Kyoko puffed out her cheeks at her brother's nonchalant ease over the situation.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, lunch is going to end soon. We should head on over to our class." Tsuna said.

Kyoko grabbed her bentou and followed Tsuna out of the classroom.

"See you later Haru-chan~" Kyoko skipped out of the classroom after Tsuna.

Class soon after started and classes were either dreadful or boring like always.

Gokudera was still sleeping through his classes, getting all the questions right if the teachers ever tried to catch him off guard with a hard question.

It was a game to see just who could ever stump the famous Gokudera who was extremely smart to the point of being the little genius of the classroom.

Things were just too easy. He could pass all of the classes with minimal effort at all.

Classes ended, and people were filing out of the classroom to either go home or to head on over to their afterschool activities.

"Oi! Sawada! Come on out! I have some beef with you! Return my girlfriend!" A loud voice boomed.

Haru sighed and walked out of the classroom to get a good look at the guy who had the NERVE to think he was good enough to even FANTASIZE a relationship with Kyoko.

Tsuna appeared from the classroom doors quietly. "Heh heh, excuse me? You needed me for something?" Tsuna laughed it off, giving off a friendly-vibe.

"Yeah, you'll be giving me back my girlfriend Kyoko Sasagawa now." He said punching the wall next to his head.

Gokudera sprang from the room getting tackled down by Yamamoto.

Haru tried to lead the two to the side, there was no need for any violence.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko held onto Tsuna's sleeve.

"It'll be fine Kyoko-chan, I've got this." Tsuna smiled gently at Kyoko, returning his gaze at this Abe fellow.

His gentle eyes hardened and grew cold. His eyebrows furrowing deep in his forehead. The look on his face, a serious and cold-hearted one.

"So who did you say was your girlfriend?" His voice was dripping with venomous, violent, resentment.

Abe froze in his spot.

'T-this guy! That's not a normal look for a highschooler! He looks like some killer!'

Well he couldn't be too far from the truth could he? He WAS the next boss of the biggest Mafia groups in Italy.

Abe ran off like a dog with his tail hidden between his legs.

"Wow! Nice game face Tsuna! You almost had me fooled!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I was serious. I can let anything else go, but I'm not giving Kyoko up. I WILL fight if needed." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto's smile faltered, grinning, patting Tsuna's back with a hearty laugh.

"That's the spirit! Well, guess that's normal since you are the boss." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna smiled back at Yamamoto and laughed along with him.

Haru moved over to Kyoko making sure she was okay.

"Wow, didn't know you could make such a scary face." Antonio commented.

A little child popped out from the ceiling and plopped down right in front of them.

Antonio stared in shock over the baby falling out of nowhere. Heck, even Tsuna was shocked!

No, being his student for 3 years did not save him from the shock of Reborn's crazy ways, only lessened his reaction time and intensity.

Antonio managed to calm himself down and regain his composure. He coughed into his hand looking at the child and the others who didn't seem all too surprised by this.

"Reborn! How many times have I told you not to pop out like that!" Tsuna grumbled, knowing that he was going to have to explain this to Antonio somehow.

"Dude… whose the kid? Is he like your kid brother?" Antonio pointed to the little 'kid' namely Reborn.

Reborn merely scoffed jumping on top of Yamamoto's shoulders.

"Ah… you see this is Reborn. It may be hard to admit but he's my home tutor." Tsuna introduced.

Antonio couldn't hide his surprise from showing on his face.

'This little todder- no wait, he looks too young to be a toddler. A baby? This baby is a tutor! He must be an extreme genius or something! Or maybe he's a really, short, and young looking munchkin. I wonder which is the case…' Antonio contemplated on the truth behind the baby home tutor.

"Enough with the stupid talk and introductions for now. It's time to talk about some serious stuff." Reborn said catching Tsuna's attention, putting him on full alert already.

"Woah, the baby has something serious to say? What could it be? Do you want candy?" Antonio joked patting Reborn's head to only have his hand slapped away by Leon who shape-shifted into a form of a gun.

Antonio moved back with his hands up.

This was no laughing matter. Japan had strict rules over not brining over any weapons to the country. The use of weapons such as firewarms and swords were outlawed- then again that doesn't stop too many people does it?

"Just about no one by your name has left Italy recently, and none of which headed to Italy. You aren't who you say you are. You best tell the truth now, or you risk having the Vongola tenth generation guardians to go against you." Reborn threatened.

Gokudera and Yamamoto definitely had their doubts about him staying by Haru's side no matter what.

"Alright, alright you caught me." Antonio sighed, shaking his head while holding his hands up in a surrendering notion.

He looked around to see that everyone was on the alert. Heck! Some looked like they were ready to snub out his life if they were told to do so!

Reborn spoke with a serious tone. "Talk."

Antonio nodded his head slowly tapping his chin contemplating on where he wanted to start this story.

"Might as well start off with my famiglia. I'm sure you have heard of the family Mille Sorrisi." He started.

Reborn and Gokudera nodded their heads being familiar with most of the gangs back in Italy. Tsuna was racking his head thinking it sounded rather familiar. He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger until it dawned upon him.

Tsuna's eyes lit up upon his very own discovery.

"Isn't that one of the many famiglia's that are affiliated with Vongola?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn rewarded Tsuna with a proud smile. It looks like his brutal training over the years was paying off, albeit a bit slowly.

All eyes intent on staring at 'Antonio' waiting for him to continue with his story.

"I've heard that… they were all wiped out though." Tsuna said recalling what he could remember not too long ago, it was probably a few months ago when he had heard of the story. The incident must've been still fresh in his mind.

Antonio nodded his head slowly, not having his eyes come in contact with any others, the look in his eyes was the only answer that they needed.

Gokudera and Reborn both looked at each other. They heard about the story as well, and someone here was claiming to be part of the so claimed wiped out famiglia.

It was a bit too much to wrap your head around to believe that he was really part of the gang.

Antonio got onto his knees and bowed down, a basic dogeza position.

The others were quite thrown aback by this. T-this was pretty embarrassing especially if anyone else was watching! He didn't have to go that far!

"A-ah… Antonio? Get off the floor. We'll listen to what you have to say. You don't have to dogeza." Tsuna spoke gently.

Antonio sat up straight letting loose a light downhearted sigh.

"My real name is Remo de Luca. I am a survivor of the Mille Sorrisi incident. Our whole clan was wiped out, and before our boss was killed, he told me to escape and try to warn the other guilds that were affiliated. I had no leads. When I warned one famiglia, a different one was attacked, sometimes guilds that were not affiliated with Vongola were attacked. It took time, but I found out their current plan- attack the head of Vongola and simultaneously take control of Vongola and all who serve under it." He explained.

Remo took off his jacket and pulled on his sleeve to reveal a tattoo.

In dark blue letters was the name of the famiglia in cursive writing. On the bottom was the word 'bronze' in small lettering. Around the words was a crest looking similar to the Vongola clam insignia.

Reborn inspected the tattoo carefully and closely making sure that it wasn't a fake tattoo.

"It's real, and it looks like to be quite an old tattoo." Reborn said stepping away from Remo.

Remo nodded his head slowly, a wave of reassurance washing over him as Reborn didn't seem to feel any such suspicions towards him at the very moment.

Everyone in the famiglia really valued Reborn's words and orders, so if Reborn didn't trust him, surely no one would, and it would make things very hard for him.

He came all this way to prevent the disaster that befell his family and friends and several other gangs in Italy.

"Any idea who this lot is that is doing this? For any particular reason?" Gokudera asked.

"Snake Eye, Walter Biscione is the head of the family 'Avvolgimento Serpente(coiling snake)' and he is a deranged man. He kills famiglia's that refuse to fuse with him under his command. He will kill everyone and rarely will he select a few to continue on living. I've no idea about the criteria behind who he chooses, but I'll make him sorry that he chose me. Such a forced way of expanding your family can't possibly make you stronger, but weaker- at least that is how I see things." Remo said.

Tsuna nodded his head, feeling that his thoughts were nicely said and well conveyed.

This villain surely could not and would not get away with it, especially since they had something that belonged to them of extreme importance; it looks as though the playing field was now even.

Reborn was keeping a very close watch on Tsuna, noting every difference in his student's visage.

Nothing was amiss just yet.

His hyper intuition wasn't going off, and it didn't seem like the boy was lying. It was all true, so perhaps it would be safe to assume that the boy was telling the truth and they could relax around his presence.

"Please, please let me offer my assistance esteemed Vongola tenth. I wish to be of service. I do not wish for my famiglia's efforts to let me escape to warn others to be in vain. Please, don't let their deaths be useless." Remo resumed his dogeza stance.

Haru and Kyoko held onto one another, feeling an immense sense of pity for the guy.

He lost his family and friends! To such an evil fiend!

He wanted to be able to save other people from his cruel fate, and his famiglia risked themselves to be able to save others.

"_A smile; simple but powerful in the magic of healing others. The power of a thousandsmiles will serve as a protective charm." _Reborn spoke allowed.

"What was that Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Remo lifted his head, watching Reborn with a forlorn gaze.

"You know of our famiglia's motto it seems." He said.

Reborn scoffed.

He was the best tutor you could ever hire.

What kind of a tutor would he be if he didn't know at least this much about the different famiglia's that were soon to follow behind every single one of Tsuna's orders?

He had to do some snooping around to find any possible traitors and set things straight.

"I know more than you think, like the ranks of power. The ranks go from the weakest to the strongest: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum. You are a gold so it must mean when you first joined the famiglia you weren't very strong." Reborn said.

Remo was astounded by Reborn's knowledge of the famiglia's old traditions.

Eyes now were cast on Tsuna.

"So what do you say, Tsuna? As the tenth boss, you have the right to deny him help or give him help." Reborn said.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed, his hands tightening to tight fists, his nails digging into his skin.

"Why do you need to ask! Of course we'll help! I won't allow anything like this to happen again. Especially not here. Nothing will happen to anyone so as long I'm still breathing." Tsuna said with a serious look on his face.

His guardians looked upon him with proud looks of admiration. That was their beloved boss, ready to lay down everything for another.

"If Juudaime says so, then I'm in it as well. Bring on the bastard. He won't lay a single hand on anyone here so as long we are still here to protect what we hold dear." Gokudera said.

Ryohei was pumped! He wasn't sure about what to say during this whole thing but he was willing to say something now since the atmosphere got very thick.

"YOSH! We can do this! I am going to do my best to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered himself on.

Yamamoto smiled patting Remo's shoulder. "You've been through a lot haven't you? Let us take a bit of that responsibility off your shoulders. We won't let anything happen that easily without a fight." Yamamoto said with a smile.

Remo nodded his head, a sense of hope welling in his chest.

They could possibly do this- no, they WERE going to do this.

Vongola tenth generation weren't known for being strong for nothing!

If anyone could defeat the evil known as Walter, surely, they were the ones to banish him away.

Finally, the pains and suffering of other famiglia's could end with this final showdown on Japanese soil.

"Thank you so much everyone. I can't express how overjoyed I am to receive such great help." Remo said, touching his tattoo gently with his fingers.

Their deaths were not in vain.

He was going to make their sacrifice a worthy one, even if it costs him his life.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

[1]Warui= "My bad"

Hmmm the situation has gotten pretty interesting. I wonder how things will go down? 8)

If anyone was curious, yes there was a slight time skip. Sort of like how in manga and anime, there are random time exchanges between commercial breaks, fade ins, or even between episodes. So sometimes I will use a new chapter to signify a time skip. Sometimes I'll use a new chapter to continue on from the last chapter. I may or may not say in words whether or not there is a time skip. I am trusting that you all will be able to realize if I used a time skip or not. ^^

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
